Driven
by Inmate XIV
Summary: "She couldn't get her mind off her dreams. Her names was Airie, she was fourteen." SoraXOC. Rated T just in case. Take place during KH-KH2
1. I'm a lonely child

I woke up, my body drenched in sweat and a hand pressed to my chest. This is the third time I've woken up screaming just tonight.

I kicked the blankets off my body and rested there for a moment, before shooting up, afraid of falling asleep again. I ran out of my room into the hall of the small three-room house. Yeah, three rooms. I'll explain later.

Anyway, I walked quickly down the steps on the front porch and walked across the beach to another house. It was two stories, brown, and one window was always hanging open slightly. There was a trellis below it that I could climb.

That's exactly what I do. My feet were bare and got cut a little on the thorns that were from the things that used to be flowers. I opened the window and climbed in.

Sora was asleep. His room was small, all that fit in it was a bed, a table with a tv on it, and a chair that was right in front of a closet. I sat down on the edge of his bed, waking him from the sudden, yet quiet contact. He stared at me for a moment, unsure of who I was, then hugged an arm around my body.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. I nodded, then took it back and shrugged.

He only sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I really don't anymore," I shrugged. I walked over to the window and sighed. He was right behind me for comfort, or something like that. "I just feel like something's wrong. Very, very wrong. I just don't understand what."

"Maybe it's this," Sora placed his hands on my back and pushed me out the window.

I woke up screaming.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, around three am, I was brushing through my hair, uneased. Maybe Sora was going to kill me. Would he do that? I don't know. After that, I went out to the ocean, out to the beach, found my boat and rowed out to the other island. I walked over to the tree bracn and hopped up onto it. I rested my head in one of my hands and sighed.<p>

"Airie? What are you doing here?"

I looked back and found Sora standing on the boardwalk, he smiled at me and waved playfully.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I saw you outside my window. I dunno why I was awake, I just saw you walk out of your house and go here."

I turned back to the ocean, as bored as he probably was. "Couldn't sleep, so I just came out here."

"Oh, I get it," he told me. Sora walked closer to me, and put a hand on my shoulder. "It is peaceful out here. I understand why it'd be here you came."

I only nodded, then looked at him. His eyes had bags under them, and I understood he was tired.

"Sora, maybe you should go home and go back to bed," I suggested. He shook his head, but yawned.

"You're so lazy, I understand why know,"

"How come?" Sora asked sleepily.

"You always get up to follow me! You need sleep at night!" He jumped back, startled by home loud I got all the sudden. I giggled at his reaction.

"Oh, no, I'm just naturally lazy," he confessed and smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Maybe I should go to the house. I really do need to sleep…but then again…"

"Then again what?" Sora asked rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," I shrugged and jumped off the branch. He looked at me with a confused look but didn't say much. Instead he yawned yet again.

"Come on, let's go home," I demanded, not willing to let him just fall asleep here. Who knows what kind of freaks could come along and take him and do cruel things.

I poked him and led him back to the boats. I didn't want him to go back alone in his own boat, he could have fallen asleep and drifted somewhere else, so I took him back in mine. I led him around everywhere, back to his, back to his bed, back to sleep. I jumped out the window with the trellis under it, not really jumping, but you know. I went to my house, small, blue on the outside, only holding room for a bedroom that was only able to hold a bed and dresser, a bathroom that was the size of a supply closet, and a living area that had a kitchen area off to the side and a tv and a couch off to the other side of the room. Yeah, I live alone, if you can't tell. My family wouldn't be able to fit in here if we all lived here. Even though it was only me, my mother and father. There would be to much fighting, one of us would have to sleep outside.

They're dead now. I'm an orphan. But, maybe it's for the best. Just because…I don't know.

Nobody here really knows I exist. I mean, I hang out with Sora and Riku, when I can. Usually Kairi's with them, and she feels that if I hang out with them things will get strained. She doesn't really hate me, she just doesn't really want to hang out with anyone else but the friends she has. If Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka know who I am they seriously hate me or just ignore me. I don't care anyway. I didn't come here for friends. I came here to get over things.

It was raining now. I pulled my hood over my hair and ran to the door, opened it and ran in. The house wasn't much warmer. I pulled my soaking wet jacket off and flung it on the couch, then went back to my room. I flung myself onto the bed and let my breathing regulate . The moon lit my room, and the sound of the rain was soothing, I wanted to drift off again, but I refused the offer sleep gave me. Instead I pulled my sketchpad out from under the bed and started to draw something. It was darkness, but it had a type of pattern in it that was mesmerizing.

I continued to draw that darkness, until sleep finally got hold of me and took me under.

I woke up the next day to a blinding light in my eyes. I sat up quickly, rubbing my eyes until the light wasn't so bad anymore. Of course it was only the sun coming in from the window. I got up and walked to the bathroom, took my shower, and changed my clothes. A grey shirt that was ripped around the edges, black pants, and black boots. A usual outfit you might see me in, despite living on an island, it wasn't always one hundred degrees out. Mostly, it only reached around the seventies or eighties.

I walked outside, tired of the inside, to find that it wasn't raining anymore. Sora passed with Riku and Kairi. Riku of course waved, he was always nice enough to do that, but when Kairi caught sight of this she pulled his arm down and started talking. Sora saw me and gave me a sympathetic look that said 'I'm sorry,' but I only nodded. Each time he saw me like this he would do that, so I was used to it.

I sighed and walked away from the porch, toward my boat. My sketchpad was in one of my hands and in the other was my pencils. I was going to the same place as the others, but I would just avoid them of course, and just go somewhere quiet and draw.

I rowed my boat out there and tied it next to Sora's, and unfortunately, Kairi saw my walking around the island and she ran toward me.

"Oh, um hey," She said, forcing a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"It's okay Kairi, I'm only drawing," I whispered. "I'm not going to bother you."

"I don't mind if you come hang out with us," she said shrugging a bit. "I mean, once in a while, if that's it."

"Don't worry about it, I didn't come to hang out with you guys, no offence." I smiled at me.

"Oh, okay," Kairi gave me a small smile back, then walked off, back to Sora and Riku.

I walked into the Secret Place, (not so secret) and just drew whatever came to mind. It was nothing special, not one of my better drawings, but I didn't care. That was when Sora came into the cave.

"You okay?" he asked. "Kairi told us you seemed distant."

I nodded. "I'm really tired. I'm probably got about two hours of sleep last night."

"That's why you sleep during the night," Sora teased.

I scoffed. "Why aren't you with Kairi?"

He stared at me sadly. "She's waiting for me with Riku. We were going to go home when I told her I was going to come tell you bye." Sora smirked. "I'd better get back though, I'll try and see you tomorrow, or tonight, if you have another nightmare," He stood up and started to walk away, when he stopped. "Oh yeah, and Riku said he'll have his window opened to if you want to come to either him or me." When I nodded, he walked away from me and out to the beach again.

I finished my drawing and went back to my own boat, and went back to the island. I opened my door, which I had forgotten to lock, as stupid as I am I never forget to lock my door. I dropped my sketchpad onto my bed when I made it to my room. After that, I went back to the kitchen/living room and tried to find something in the fridge to eat, and cam up with nothing, even the pantry had nothing I felt like eating, so I was pretty screwed at the moment.

I fell onto the couch, wanting to talk to Sora, but at the same time I still didn't want to.

I fell asleep there, not caring about dreams or anything at that point.

When I woke again it was dark outside, despite the clock saying five o'clock. The sun never went down before nine. I stood up and walked over to the window, jus to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

This time I knew I wasn't.

I ran out of my house, the wind blowing my hair from my face. I ran to Sora's and was about to climb the trellis but I noticed the door was swinging open. I went in that way and called for him, but his house was empty of people. I went back out and heard so many people screaming, then the screaming suddenly stopped and I looked around. The sky was purplish, and I'm not talking about a pleasant purple, I mean creepy. I called for Sora and Riku one last time, when pain came in the back of my head.

I collapsed, the world turning black around me.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, first off, thanks to the person who reviewed and told me all the flaws and stuff, that was awesome of you to take time to do that.<strong>

**I think my spell check is messed up, but I tried to fix what I could find. ;) Thanks for the tips!**


	2. Lost World

**Thanks to the people who have been faithful to this story (Very few, but still, thanks a bunch) BTW, happy Valentine's Day! **

* * *

><p>I woke up disoriented for a moment. I sat up, my head spinning, but at the same time I was wandering what had just happened to me.<p>

There was a cut on my head from whatever had hit me. It was bleeding a little, but not very bad. I wiped the blood away and took in my surroundings, or what I could make out. It looked like a castle, but I could have been wrong, from all the knowledge in my head. (Not very much.) But the castle almost looked like it was falling apart, why was I here? Someone must have brought me here when I was unconscious, or something. God I felt so stupid, probably because I was.

I stood up slowly, cautious of everything around me, I of course had nothing to defend myself with, I mean I never thought I would be kidnapped. I mean, I was me, who would want to kidnap me?

As soon as I was up though, there was a spot in the room where green flames rose up and then disappeared, and I saw a woman emerge from them. She wore a black robe and her nails were pink, I wasn't sure if it was nail polish or natural. She also held a staff and her skin had a greenish tint to it.

"Who are you?" I asked backing against the wall.

"No need to be afraid child," the woman told me. "my name is Maleficent. I've brought you somewhere safe."

"Safe? Really now?" I may have been dumb, but I wasn't incredibly stupid. I arched an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "Why do you look so…evil or whatever?"

"You mustn't judge by appearance," Maleficent glared at me. "I bring you here to be safe and you just assume I'm going to harm you?"

I was about to roll my eyes and shrugged, but something forced me to be nice. "Sorry, I guess I got scared. I just haven't gotten used to things. I think I just lost my home."

To this she gave a pitiful _tsk. _"A shame, you poor thing. You must be so confused," she held up her staff. "but I can help fix that, all with a little help."

"Help of what?" I asked standing up straight.

"That, my child, is a secret," she smirked. "if you want help, all you have to do is say yes."

I nodded helplessly, did I really have any other choice? I don't think so…

My chest tightened suddenly, I mean I couldn't feel anything. Then that numbness turned into pain, swelling inside and I dropped to my knees, still helpless. I called for Sora, knowing he wasn't there, though, but I still thought…I don't know what I thought.

When the pain faded I fell onto the floor and let my eyes flutter shut…

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the short chapter, so I'll post another for y'all so you won't be in suspense, (or those of you who care) The story's popularity is growing a little, as of Valentine's Day, the number of people viewing the story, even if they like it or not, is….126 views.<strong>

**I'm content with that, so here comes the next chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(There's the review button. It's a offer, not a command.;))**


	3. Power of Darkness

**Someone save me. :P **

***Cracks fingers* Alright, here we go.**

* * *

><p>As soon as my eyes fluttered shut, I started drifting. When I was able to open my eyes, I knew I wasn't really awake. I felt it inside of me, I felt lighter, no, not lighter…emptier.<p>

"Where am I!" I called, distressed. I stood up slowly, smoothing my black shirt and making sure there was nothing wrong with my clothes. Why did I care? I'm still not sure, I guess I just wanted to make sure I was still me. Of course my clothes and hair were the same, and I still remembered everything, so I wasn't mentally hurt.

"Hello, anybody there?" I tried again, just to see if I could get a respond. There was no respond, or at least it wasn't a voice. There was a blinding light, and I shielded my eyes from it. When it was gone, my eyes opened, then closed again, slowly in that pattern.

Riku was next to me, I laid on a bed in a dark room. The only way I was able to tell it was him was because there was a small light turned on next to the bed, on a nightstand.

I coughed and sat up. Riku pushed down on my chest and commanded for me to lay back down.

"What…happened?" I asked.

Riku sighed and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "Maleficent fractured your heart. Don't worry, you're okay now."

"How am I…okay if…my heart is fractured?" I sat up, resisting his plea for me to lay back down. I leaned my head on the headboard and stared into his eyes.

"You'll be alive as long as your heart doesn't break any further," he looked down at his lap. "you need to stay resting, I'm afraid you're going to get hurt."

"So…she lied to me…about keeping me safe?" I asked wiping my hand across my forehead, to get the bangs off of it. I guess it's just an old habit or something.

Riku glared at me. "What are you talking about? She never saw you conscious, it was an accident, she told me. You've been asleep for three whole days. Y'know, you shouldn't just…never mind."

"What if she was lying to you?" I moved away from him, just in case he decided that was a bad question and that he could finish me there.

He just shook his head instead and walked out of the room. I pressed a hand against my chest, trying to get a feel for a heart beat. What I got was very faint. A small beat, I kept my hand there for a lingering moment, then I put my head back down on the pillow, drifting off to sleep in moments.

Maybe my heart was really fractured. I mean fractured so badly each time I woke during the night I felt weaker and weaker, until in the morning I felt like I couldn't move. Nonetheless, I pushed the bangs off my face, a simple movement that hurt so badly my hand fell against the mattress in mid-stroke. The small strands of black fell back into my eyes and I shut them and sighed. I buried my face into the pillow and inhaled. I had no idea what was going on, I didn't want to know. What if they were hurting people, people they barely knew. I had a feeling that was what was going on.

I tried falling back to sleep, going inside the black comfort, but I resisted. I reached up, with all my strength, and shut the light off, which took my into the black, even though I tried my hardest to resist.

When I woke up again I felt stronger, almost like I could get up and run.

I lifted myself up and put my feet on the floor. Pain shot up through them but I paid no attention to it, I just stood up anyway and walked to the door. I opened it, and looked into the hallway. It was falling apart almost. The stones were green and worn, they looked like they had moss or something on them. I walked on, looking around, when I got to a throne room. Maleficent was there, and so was Riku. He glared over at me, then that glared faded and he walked over.

"Hey, how do you feel?" He asked wrapping on arm around my shoulders.

I moved away from him, creped out beyond hell.

"Fine, I guess," I stepped away from him and looked up at Maleficent.

"Good to see you're awake," she told me with a cheesy grin. "how did you sleep, child?"

"I have a name," I told her, looking down at my feet. They were bare, I'd left my shoes in the bedroom.

"Of course Airie," she said, still smiling.

I put my hand on my arm. "What do you want from me?"

"To keep you safe,"

"You fractured my heart," I arched an eyebrow. She sounded like an abusive parent, saying she wanted to keep me safe, but hurting me. Emotionally and physically.

"That was a terrible mistake my dear," Maleficent put her other hand on her staff. "I wasn't sure if you were going to do anything we were both going to regret, like hurting yourself. So I cast a spell on you, and in the process your heart was fractured. I had Riku bring you here, the poor boy was so worried about you."

I glared over at him. He was blushing and I rolled my eyes.

"So, how do you plan on 'keeping me safe'?" I asked, crossing my arms. I'm sure I looked like a bratty little girl, but whatever, I was getting a little irritated and I needed that answer.

"With the power of Darkness," Maleficent started. "I can do anything, as can you. If you accept it, it will be able to keep you safe, and I will too. But if not, I'm afraid your heart will crumble until it is nothing," she smirked. "So, Airie, what do you say?"

I looked down at my hands, then my vision shifted to Riku. He had a look of concern in his eyes, but even staring at him, I shook my head. When I looked at Maleficent, her eyes glowed with anger.

"No, Airie!" I heard Riku call. Before I could reply back or realize what was happening, the world went black yet again.

"_Maleficent, what did you do?" Riku bent down next to my body and pressed two fingers under my neck. He let his hand fall back._

"_I told you the consequences she would face if she refused." Maleficent insisted._

"_But did you have to take it that far?" Riku screamed back. His eyes blazed with hatred for her, but of course he didn't do anything. _

_The only answer he gave him was "Dispose of her,"_

I jerked up before he could do anything.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit of a cliffhanger, sorry, but I had to. And sorry for not updating for a while! (Or my defition of lately.)<strong>


	4. Inferno

**Sorry I haven't been updating. Life is tough. D:**

* * *

><p>An explosion sounded behind Riku and he jumped away. I stood up, slowly, my body hurt, but I made sure to be aware of my movements and by backing away.<p>

"H-how did you do that?" Maleficent demanded.

I shrugged. "I don't know, but I did it anyway, didn't I?"

Riku was giving me a scared look as he started backing out of the room. Maleficent glared at him and he stood straight.

"Where do you think you're going?" She demanded.

"No where, sorry," Riku looked down and stared at where the explosion had gone off.

I smiled at Maleficent. "Shows you I'm not what you thought I was. Maybe I'm more than what I thought too."

"Airie, calm down," Riku begged lifting his head to look at me. "Don't do anything you're going to regret."

"Oh, Riku, why would I do that?" I asked. "I'm not a dumb as you think, thank you very much, I'm more than that, can't you tell?" I turned and walked closer to the door. "I'm going to my room."

Riku's Pov. (Hey, cool! It's Riku time!)

I watch Airie leave. There was something different about her, in the way she walked, in the way she talked to me. Airie never talked to anyone like that. It was a surprise when she even talked to anybody but Sora at all.

I turned my head toward Maleficent. "What did you do to her?"

"Exactly what I told you I would do if she refused," she replied. "She was resistant, and she was stubborn. So I used the darkness to persuade her."

"That's wrong! We could have just let her leave." I screamed back. This was not the type of thing for Airie. She was weak, I must admit. But if you really pissed her off, you'd be in for one hell of a ride. Trust me, I know from experience.

"And then what? She would be nothing more than a wondering soul without a purpose," Maleficent gripped her staff so hard I could see her veins sticking out in her wrist. "then she would probably been eaten by a heartless. Or the darkness, then she would be right back here, wouldn't she?"

I looked away, avoiding the truth. "Whatever," I looked at her one more time, then walked away to check on Airie. When I opened her door, she was sitting on her bed staring at her hands. She looked up and saw me, then smirked.

"Hey, Riku," she said. "How are you?"

"Just fine," I said, a bit confused. "what about you?"

Airie's smirk turned into a genuine smile. She stood up and turned around a few time, twirling so I could see her, back and front.

"Me? I'm fine," she stopped spinning, not the slightest bit dizzy, and put her hands on her hips. "I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" I asked.

She broke from a fantasy and looked toward me. "Oh, I was just wondering about Sora. I wonder if he's still alive," she glared over at me. "or if the darkness took him too."

"I doubt it," I said, knowing Sora was perfectly fine. "I saw him the other day while you were sleeping. He was fine. He wields a keyblade now."

Airie seemed to take interest in this. "He's…fine? I want to see him. Where is he?"

"You're not well Airie," I insisted. "You're still hurt and I think you need to stay-"

The next thing I knew I was pinned against the ground with Airie straddling me.

"Listen to me," she demanded. "I _will _see Sora. And you will take me to him, got it?" I only nodded, wanting her off of my waist. "Good," she got off of me and stood up, then held a hand out to me. When I took it, I could feel it through my gloves, she was ice cold. I pulled away quickly and stood up on my own. It was like she was dead and cold. In fact…she was extremely pale. Since her hair was so dark, as her eyes, she looked like a dead girl, or something. She looked skinnier in the moonlight, as she was too skinny already, and that made her look more like a zombie.

"What?" Airie demanded when she saw me staring at her small figure. I looked up, and she smirked. "You're such a pervert. Now, take me to Sora."

I nodded and took her wrist, despite the coldness of it, and led her to where Maleficent was. When we got there, I told Maleficent what Airie wanted to do. I had a pretty good idea of what she wanted to do, but I was putting in the back of my head that Airie would do something so violent.

Maleficent allowed us to go out, so I transported us to Halloween Town. Sora was currently there, as Maleficent told me.

Airie's Pov (Back to this little chick.)

I looked around and crossed my arms. This place was full of nothing but graves and hills. When I looked at Riku I noticed his outfit had changed slightly. Well, his outfit was the same, but his skin seemed greyer, like it was decaying. I looked down at my hands to make sure my skin was the same, only to realize that they were covered by black gloves that ended just above the knuckles so the only part of my hand I could see were my fingers. I was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black pants and of course combat boots, my outfit had changed completely except for the color.

"Okay, so where's Sora?" I asked directing my attention back to Riku.

He shrugged. "I don't where he is exactly, we need to find him. Or he can find us. Either way, you'll eventually see him."

I nodded and looked around. The only thing I saw were graves that were so earthen they were nearly faded into the ground, and a hill that stood very high. I climbed onto it an stood on my tiptoes, trying to see if I could find Sora from there. Nothing.

I sighed and slid off the hill and landed on my feet on the ground. Riku came over to me and we both started walking into the town that was ahead of us.

* * *

><p><strong>It was a chapter! Yay! Sorry, I really couldn't think of a good outfit for Airie to wear in Halloween Town and don't ask me how Riku transported them there. He just did.<strong>


	5. Undying

**I think the story's going pretty well, and it's got decent popularity count. I hope you guys like it so far, I enjoy writing it!**

* * *

><p>Am I…losing sight of myself?<p>

When I first catch a glimpse of Sora I feel hatred. He's dressed up like a vampire with a pumpkin over his eye. Cute Sora, cute.

I never felt hatred for him. I mean, he was Sora, after all. It brings tears to my eyes, which also draws Riku's attention back to me.

"Are you okay?" he asks. When I don't respond, he tries again. "Airie?"

I only shake my head, but my hands are shaking so badly I can tell Riku must be able to see them. He frowns and grabs my wrist and pulls me out to where Sora can see me. When he does, he beams, but then he sees the tears filling my eyes and walks over.

"Airie…it's good to see you're okay," he says, smiling. "I'm glad you're okay."

Then I glare at him, hatred over-taking me again. "Really now? Or are you just telling me that? Because I think you just miss Kairi more than me."

Sora's eyes widen and he takes my hands, rubbing them with his thumb. "What happened? Has someone hurt you? Airie, please look at me, talk to me," he begs.

I'm switching in and out of hatred and sadness, my hands shaking still but I'm able to force my tears back and out of my mind. Sora then goes as far as to put his hands on my waist and press his forehead against mine, trying to sooth me. It's not working. Hatred, sadness, hatred, sadness.

Then two different emotions enter my mind. Love, and rage. It makes my hands shake even worse and let's the tears slowly drip down my face. Sora pulled my into a full hug for support but then, the rage took over, and I fought hard against it, but it over powered me. My mind shut off, and instinct took over. An explosion sounded and Sora jumped away from it, but pulled me with him. I hung limp in his arms, unable to move, silent as the pyrokinesis took over instead of me. I was doing damage to him, in fact part of his arm set of fire, but he didn't drop me. He ignored it, but he struggled against it. I tried again to fight against it, only to get a massive nosebleed and to have my eyes flutter shut. I still fought, and my fingers twitched, a sign I was making progress. Sora was calling my name, though I was still in the black. He wasn't getting me back. If it kept up…I knew my heart would shatter, like Riku said it would if I hurt myself much more.

"Sora…let…me…go…" I whispered weakly. I moved my arm and elbowed him in the ribs, which got him to drop me. He put the fire out on his arm. Explosions sounded all around us, it was my fault, I was doing this, and by struggling I was making it worse.

Finally, I start to relax and let my breath grow shorter and shorter, until I fell into darkness yet again.

Sora's Pov

My arm was blistering hot. Holding tight to Airie made it hurt even worse, and I was about to drop her but I knew not to. She was hurt…and badly. Maybe not physically, but she was mentally off somewhere else. A sharp pain broke out in my ribs and out of the shear pain I had to drop Airie. Just for one minute. As I did, the explosions stopped. As did her breathing, it seemed. She only laid there, eyes hazy, body still.

I ran over to her, concerned. I wrapped one arm around her shoulders and one under her chest, only to find that her breathing was regular.

"Airie!" I called, shaking her a bit. Her only response was a low moan. Her eyes just grew hazier.

"Sora, let her go,"

I looked up and found Riku standing a few yards away from us. His expression was serious. I gently laid Airie back down and stood up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Airie wanted to see you terribly."

"You've had her this whole time?" I screamed over at him. "Riku, what's gotten into you?"

"I was protecting her from _you_!" Riku called back. "She was hurt and you weren't there for her, no matter how badly she wanted you!"

My eyes stung with tears as I realized that as the truth. I had been off with Donald and Goofy, trying to help them. I was trying to find Riku and Kairi…Airie was the least of my worries. The last time I had seen her she was sleeping in her house. I guess I had just given up hope for her and figured she had died or was turned into a heartless…

…but it wasn't like she never crossed my mind.

I shook away the tears from my eyes and glared over at Riku. There was a satisfied smirk on his face at the fact that I was nearly crying.

I summoned my keyblade. "Really now? Because I think she needs protection from you more than me!"

After we had fought, Riku was on his knees. He stood up and wiped blood away from his mouth.

"Fine, take her," he said. "She's not worth my time." Riku turned, and walked away.

"Sora!"

I turned and found Donald and Goofy running toward me. They stopped when they saw Airie, half dead on the ground.

"Geez Sora, what'd you do to her?" Goofy asked.

"N-nothing!" I held my hands up in defense. "I'm not the one who did this!"

"Who did?" Donald cocked his head.

"I…" I stopped, looking down at her lifeless form. "I'm not sure if she did it herself or if it was Riku…"

"Well, she's defiantly not in good shape…" Goofy said. "We'd better get her back to the Gummi Ship."

I nodded and walked over to Airie, putting two fingers against her wrist to make sure her pulse was regular. When I found something so faint I thought I had been imagining it, and lifted her up and carried her back to the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>I could never understand Donald Duck when I was little, pathetic right? Hmm...<strong>


	6. Wrong

Sora's Pov (Still.)

* * *

><p>It always seemed so fast when I was controlling the Gummi Ship, but now it seems like ages before we get to the next world. I'm down with Airie in the small area you first step into when you get into the ship.<p>

She's still. Her eyes glassy and still hazy, her chest moving in shadowed intervals. I could tell she was struggling just to get that breath. I rubbed my thumb against her cheek, trying to keep the warmth inside of her, but it was slowly draining out.

I think it probably took us a hour or so to get to the next world, but it seemed more like days, or months. I'm still not sure. When we did finally get to the next world, Donald came down and told me we should probably just leave Airie in the Gummi Ship, to keep her safe. Just in case. I agreed to that, not that I wanted to go and carry her everywhere. Not only was that dangerous, but I wouldn't be able to fight with her in my arms, and if I were holding her, I wouldn't put her down, no way.

So when I left the Gummi Ship, I made sure it was locked and that Airie's head was lying on a pillow because I wanted her to be comfortable if she ever woke up.

That was when the thought hit me. What if she didn't wake up?

"Sora? Sora, what's wrong?" Goofy asked.

"Hm?" I asked looking up at them. Well, just Goofy really, I would have to look down to see Donald.

"Um, well…" Goofy pointed a finger beneath his eye. I touched the spot there on my own face and felt wetness.

"Oh…" I hadn't even realized that until now. I wiped the tears away and started walking. "Where are we?"

Donald shrugged and Goofy didn't even bother to answer. We kept walking, looking for people, but we were mostly unsuccessful.

Airie's Pov

When the darkness went away I looked around. I was on the floor in a bright room, it looked like something you would see in a movie in a submarine or whatever. There was a pillow under where my head had been while I was sleeping but now that my head was lifted the pillow was useless with a dent in it and limp on the floor.

I stood, walked over to the door and tried to pull it open, but I was apparently locked inside. Great, just great. That was the next thing that I needed, to be locked up somewhere, again.

I let out a sigh and sank to the floor, now bored and still tired and wondering what the hell was going on. I stared at my nails, wondering about home. What had happened to Destiny Islands anyway? Was all of it gone? Would I ever be able to go home…ever? I pulled the pillow over and hugged it to my chest. What about my house? Could someone had broken into it, if the islands weren't gone? I was wondering about all of the people that had been taken along with it too. They were heartless now, probably dead or still wondering around.

Wondering about that, I faded into a vision of what happened that night.

It was dark, and from what I remember wasn't I lying on the beach unconscious? I couldn't find my body anywhere.

I see a woman start running and screaming for someone to save her. She ran toward me, but instead of stopping and ran right through me, as if I were a ghost. That was when I saw the shadows following her. A ton of them, at least twenty.

The woman was to slow to get away. The shadows caught up with her and tackled her to the ground. She was screaming louder now and blood was being sprayed everywhere. The heartless were feasting on her, and boy were they feasting.

My stomach roiled, but I resisted the urge to throw up or faint again. The woman's heart flies into the air and I gasp when I realize who the woman was…

…that was Sora's mom.

I collapse next to her remains and start crying, remembering how nice she always was to me. Her skeleton suddenly changes into a small soldier heartless and scampered off. I remained with my knees hugged to my chest and tears rolling down my face. I watched as others suffered the same fate as Sora's mom, but soon the vision faded and I found Sora calling my name. I looked up at him, confused. Had he not seen it? Maybe I was imagining things, as usual. His placed his hands on my cheeks, and kissed me on the forehead. I immediately turned red, thinking that the duck and dog may have been there but they weren't.

"Where are the others?" I asked Sora.

He looked around, then looked back at me. "They're outside. Don't worry about that right now. How do you feel?"

I shrugged. "I feel like the new-aged Airie," I told him, giggling a bit. He smiled at me, happy I was being me, or whatever I was right now.

Sora stood up. "Come on, wanna come out?"

I shook me head. "It's safer for me to stay here," I insisted, remembering the incident in HalloweenTown earlier.

He nodded. "Right, you're right. I don't know what I was thinking. You stay here and rest, okay?"

"Okay," I said smiling a little.

Sora smiled back to me, reassuringly. "Good, see you in a minute," he tap-kissed the edge of my nose and walked out.

Wait…did Sora just kiss me again? Once on the forehead, once on the nose. Yes! He did! Oh my god…I always thought he liked Kairi. He drew a picture of himself and her with the Paopu that one time…what was going on here?

* * *

><p><strong>A little shorter than usual, but whatever, I updated, does that make the little children happy?<strong>


	7. True Pain

**Peace! It's 9:30 in the morning! Rock on to this shit. :P**

* * *

><p>While I wait in the Gummi Ship I try to keep a clear head and keep from passing out or some kind of crap like that. All I know is that I did end up falling asleep, but I didn't pass out. I actually let myself go to sleep on that one. When I woke up there was a dog type thing bent down next to me.<p>

"Ah!" I cried and jumped up. "What the hell is going on!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you!" The dog said. "Just making sure you were okay. We came back and you were on the floor."

"Yeah, 'cause I was sleeping," I rubbed my head and ran my hands through my hair. God I needed a shower. But I doubted there was one anywhere close to where we were now. Wait, where were we?

I stood up. "Why are you here? Are we going somewhere else now?"

He nodded. "Sora's coming. He had to…" and at that moment Sora walked in. "Oh! There he is!" The dog stood up and looked over at Sora. "I'm going to go start the Gummi ship with Donald. He's probably about to throw a fit."

"Fine," Sora said, and came over toward me. He took my hands and stared into my eyes. "How do you feel? Wait, Airie, y'okay?"

"What?" I asked.

"You're blushing," he told me.

I hid my face away from him and let my hair cover my face. "Uh s-sorry."

Sora laughed. "It's okay it's cute." he brushed the dark strands of hair off my face. I looked up at him and found his lips pressed against mine. They lingered there, for a few moments, until we heard someone say, "Ready to go Sora?"

I broke away from him and found the duck, Donald, climbing down the ladder. He didn't see us kiss, but when he did turn his head Sora still had his arms around my waist. "Um Sora?"

"I'll be up in a minute," Sora said letting go of me. The duck only nodded and started to go back up. Sora looked back over to me. "I gotta go up there, you'll be okay down here?"

I nodded and sat down, raising my arms in defeat. "Keep me prisoner why don't you!" I smiled when Sora laughed. It was meant to be a joke, after all.

He shook his head. "Okay, see you in a while."

"Bye," I told him. But as soon as he climbed the ladder, I was sucked out of reality again.

"_Why? It was mine!"_

"_Know this," A voice says. _

_A man in a hood appears out of no where. _

"_The heart that is true and strong shall wield the keyblade." he continued. _

"_What? You're saying my heart's weaker than his?"_

"_In that instance, yes, you're heart is weaker."_

"_How do I fix that?"_

"_It's very simple," the voice said. "You give in to darkness. Accept the darkness, give it a home."_

My head snapped up and I found that the ship had landed and we were somewhere else. I stood up and walked over to the window. What I found was a type of castle waiting outside. The door was unlocked, so I walked right out. The town was quiet. Or, what was left of the town. I could only make out a castle and a few paved streets but they dead-ended and didn't finished.

I walked around before entering the castle. There, I found Sora on the ground, clutching his chest. Donald and Goofy were lying on the floor close to where I had come in, and then the others. Kairi was on the ground, unconscious, and Riku, there was something different about him. Not only were his clothes different, but when I hear him speak next he sounded like he was possessed or something. He raised his keyblade above his head and was about to bring it down on Sora and that's when I started to freak out.

"Sora!" I screamed. He saw me and summoned his keyblade, blocking Riku's attack on him.

"Forget it! You're not taking Kairi's heart!" He demanded. "Snap out of it Riku!"

Before I knew it, Sora and Riku were fighting. I couldn't do much but watch. When I got a good chance I focused on Riku and forced an explosion on him. He dodged and glared over at me. He charged over at me, but by that time he was already to weak to fight much longer and when I side-stepped out of his way he fell to his knees and disappeared. I gasped, my mind reacting before everything else. What did I do? Oh, god what'd I do?

I turned to Sora. "What's going on?"

He shook his head. "Something's wrong with Riku. We can't get Kairi to wake up and Riku says I have her heart. That means that we can't complete the keyhole unless we unlock her heart. And that means that I have to…"

"Sora, no!" I commanded, grabbing his arms and staring him straight in the eyes. His blue ones contrasted greatly with my black ones, and I realized just now how different we are.

"Airie," Sora pulled my arms off his and pinned them to my sides. "Calm down. I'll see you again. Just calm down and close your eyes."

"No!" I cried, tears running down my face. "Please, Sora don't do this…" But Sora didn't listen to me. He nodded to something behind me and Goofy was instead holding my arms to my sides instead of Sora. I struggled against him, watching Sora walk toward Riku's keyblade and pick it up. He looked over at us, smiled, and turned the keyblade's teeth toward him. I watched him stabbed the keyblade into his heart and I immediately dropped to my knees. He faded away into light, and I bowed my head. When I looked up again Kairi was standing up in front up of me. She placed a hand on my shoulder and tried to talk me into saying something but I didn't have anything inside me to say. I think she was talking to me, I couldn't tell, but I bowed my head yet again and didn't look up until Goofy let go of me. When he did I tackled Kairi onto the ground and punched her. Over. And over. And over again. Goofy and Donald pulled me off of her and I started to cry again.

"Kairi I'm sorry," I cried. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…"

"Airie," she murmured. Kairi wiped the blood away from her nose. "It's okay, I'm sorry for you. I know you felt like I was taking him away from you, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, and the thing is, I knew that you were feeling like that. I guess I just.." she looked down and shrugged. "I felt like I was alone in the first place and I wanted them to be my friends. I didn't know you even existed until a few years ago."

I nodded. "It's…it's fine. He always liked you more than me in the first place," I looked up at her and smiled.

Kairi gave me a strange look. "Airie, Sora always told me how much he liked you and wished you would come hang out with us. Sure, I was a bit jealous, I mean look at you! You're beautiful…" she bit down on her lip. "Maybe I wanted Sora all to myself. And I wanted to talk to you about it the one day he told me…well, it's a secret, I can't tell you."

A bit happier, I smiled again and got up onto my knees. "Tell me!" I begged.

She opened her mouth to say something, but a dark portal opened behind her and a man stepped out. He was extremely tan, with orange eyes and silver-ish white hair that hung down to his waist.

"I see you've awakened Princess," he said, and I immediately recognized the voice. It was the one from the last vision I had in the Gummi Ship. The one that had changed Riku. But why was he calling Kairi Princess?

He started to walk toward us, but then he stopped and started to tremble.

"Im-impossible…" he stuttered out. There was light and then Riku came out from it, in front of the man.

"No…I won't let you use me for this!" He demanded.

"Riku?" Both Kairi and I called out. I got to my feet and stared at him.

He held his arms out in front of the man and looked over at us. "You gotta run! The heartless are coming!"

As if on cue, the heartless started appearing out of no where, as usual for them.

I looked over at Kairi, she nodded and her, Donald, Goofy, and I started to run.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god it took me sooo long to write this. Not that I'm a slow writer, (in fact I'm very fast…) but that I never have the time. Oh well, it's up and I'm happy with it. Bye!<strong>


	8. Goodbye, Sora

**I'm so bored….**

* * *

><p>When we stopped running, just for a moment, I noticed that only one Shadow was following us. It was having trouble getting around, like it had just been made or something.<p>

"Um, guys…" I pointed to the heartless and turned my head to them.

"I'll take care of this," Donald said. He walked over and started to try and negotiate with the heartless, since there was only one. But it remained where it was, and so Donald started hitting it with his staff.

"Confound heartless!" he cried. "Get lost will ya?"

Of course, the shadow wasn't listen to him. I was about to blow it up right there, but then Kairi spoke up.

"Sora?" she asked. "Is it you?"

I looked back over at the heartless. It was acting very…Soraish. What if Kairi was right?

Just then, more shadows appeared out of no where and I pushed Kairi out of one's way. She was guarding the Sora Shadow and talking to it, trying to calm it down? I was trying to be helpful and fight off the heartless with Donald and Goofy. We…weren't doing to well. The heartless continued to attack, but now their attacks were aimed at Kairi and the Sora Shadow. Kairi bent down, wrapped her arms around Sora and the heartless consumed them. I cried out and set off another explosion, but then stopped. What if Kairi and Sora were still alive?

But the explosion drew some of the shadow's attention to me. At least ten of them, while at least another twenty were still attacking Kairi and Sora. I kept backing away and they jumped at me I shut my eyes tight, awaiting pain. When it came there was so much I was knocked over. I opened my eyes weakly and found blood spreading across my shirt. Another shadow jumped and sunk it's claw deep into my chest. I let my eyes widen and I cried out in pain, when out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of light where Sora and Kairi were. The heartless pulled it's claws out of my body and crushed my heart in it's hands. There was blood everywhere, and I was starting to fade into light, like Sora had.

But I found myself wrapped tightly in Sora's arms. It was Sora, not a heartless, my best friend Sora. He wasn't going to allow me to fade.

I smiled weakly at him and reached up, placing a cold hand against his cheek. I couldn't believe I was letting myself slip away so quickly. God, he was so warm. I opened my mouth, trying to form words, but what was left of my voice was taken away with the short and shallow breaths that I was forming.

When I shut my eyes, I heard Sora promising he was going to get me back. Why was he promising me this? My heart was crushed into nothing. I lost my consciousness right after forming the last words that I would ever say.

"Sora, I love you…"

Sora's Pov

Airie's breath was slow, and I felt it leaking out of her with every small movement. My arms were wrapped around her bloody body, watching the girl I'd known for so long fade away, and I was letting her. Her eyes shut and I instantly regretted letting her get hurt.

"Airie, I love you. I promise I'm going to get you back," I told her. But she couldn't hear me. She was gone. The light was taking her away from me.

I bent down and pressed my lips against hers. I thought I felt her kiss back, but I knew it was impossible. When I lifted up she faded away from my arms and I let the tears roll down my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Done!<strong>


	9. I'm Still Here

**Wait, did I make some of you guys think it was over? No way! Sorry about that then. It's far from over my children. XD Okay, start!**

**Back to Airie. You thought she was dead, didn't you? THINK AGAIN!**

* * *

><p>Darkness is natural.<p>

I was born from darkness, so I will go back. I repeat the words over and over while I kept walking, taking in what will now be my home. The Realm of Darkness, nice. This was just great. What was I suppose to do now? Walk around until I caught my actual death. Jesus, this place was so full of darkness it was cold. And I don't mean the 'bur it's chilly out here cold' I mean the so cold it freezes your very heart.

Oh wait, that's a sick joke.

I found my way to an ocean. It looked a bit like Destiny Islands, only darker, of course, and I knew the sun would never shine here. It was far from the cheerfulness that Destiny Islands had given me.

I sat down, letting the waves come up to my feet and going back. Such a sad sight, for it to leave me here alone. I brought my legs up to my chest and rested my head on my knees. I shut my eyes, imagining myself back at home on my couch, the tv on or music playing. It wasn't helping my homesickness.

A felt a soft hand on my shoulder and I quickly turned around. Standing there was Riku. He gave me a sad smile and sat down next to me.

I stared at him for a bit before speaking. "So…what'd you do to get into this hell?"

He shrugged. "Give the darkness a body. Be stubborn. All of the above?"

I nodded. "I suppose the same goes for me. But it probably wasn't the same darkness that you're talking about. We all have our own personal darkness. But it varies in amounts. I guess we have a lot of it, right?"

"I guess you're right," Riku agreed. "We have a lot of darkness. The only person I know with no darkness at all is Kairi. Y'know, Princess of Heart?"

"Princess of Heart…" that was why Ansem called her Princess. "I get it now…"

"Get what?" he asked looking over toward me.

I tucked a few strands of raven hair behind my ear. "Well, I remember that man calling Kairi Princess. Is that the reason he called her that?"

Riku nodded. "Probably," he looked over at me. "I saw what happened to you. I'm really sorry."

"Not your fault. I wasn't paying enough attention. I was worried about Sora and Kairi," I told him. "And I know they forgive you, and they want you back Riku…me I'm not so sure about. Kairi's probably happy to have Sora to herself and Sora has Kairi, and I know you're strong enough to get out of here. Me…I'm still so weak."

Riku grabbed my arm. "If anything, I'm going to get you out of here. I don't give a damn if I get out or not Airie. You mean so much to Sora, you don't know how much he loves you."

I bit down on my lip and started to cry. "Riku…" But Riku never responded. I blacked out before he could, slipping into another dream.

But that dream I can't remember at all. All I remember is that when I woke up I was in a room that was completely white. The door, though, had a yellowish tint to it. I mean, even the flowers were white and the only thing that was colored was the door?

I stood up, looking around. Man, I was wearing all black of course and the room was white. If someone was to see me I could be easily attacked and killed. Good thing this pyrokinesis was useful.

I called out for Riku, wondering if he made it out of the Realm of Darkness like I apparently had. I walked over to the door and placed a hand on the handle, about to open it.

"Man, if you go through now, there won't be any fun for me."

I turned around and found a figure dressed in a black coat. It had a slim figure and skinny arms. The figure took it's hood off so I could see it's face, and when it did the figure turned out to be a man with spikey red hair and emerald eyes. He had two purple symbols under his eyes and had pale skin.

"Hello," he said. "The name's Axel, got it memorized?"

I tilted my head and smirked. "Name's Airie, got it memorized?" Geez, the words slipping out sounded annoying, even coming out of me.

He scoffed. "I know. Let's just say, I've met you before."

"Excuse me?" I asked placing a hand on my hip. "I've never met you in my entire life. Care to explain?"

Axel shook his head. "Nah, I'll let you figure out the mystery yourself, but before hand, let me give you these," he slipped me three cards. One had a picture of an island on it, Destiny Islands. The second had a town with a clock tower on it that I didn't recognize, and the last one was a picture of Hallow Bastion.

"Have fun kid," Axel told me, and disappeared through a dark corridor.

"I have a name, and I told it to you," I muttered, but I knew he wasn't listening to me. "Don't ever call me kid,"

I pulled the Destiny Islands card out of my hand and examined it. Was I suppose to put it in a slot of something? There was no slot though. Maybe if I pressed down on it…

And when I did that the door opened without me even pushing on it. I walked through into my old house.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, I'm sick. My throat hurts and my body's weak. (Seriously, I couldn't even pull the string back on my bow in gym class.) Man, I need to stay home.<strong>


	10. Lies!

**Aren't only pretty girls popular? I was told today that I was one of the most popular people in school. I don't believe Cristen only more. (Pronounced like Kristen) I'm better now! My throat feels much better and I was able to hit ten bulls-eyes in gym today. All right! Onto the chapter. **

* * *

><p>When I walk out of the brownish yellow door of my house I immediately see Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. I was about to wave over to them when I remembered that they didn't like me one bit. I guess I was just happy to see some familiar faces. As soon as they saw me, all they did was glare.<p>

"So, the card that Axel gave me brought me back home?" I asked myself. I looked down at my palm where the card had been and saw it disintegrate between my fingers. Well, apparently I was going to be here for a while.

I walked over to the three teenagers. "Hey, have you guys seen Sora?" I tried to force a smile, but my mind was on if this was real or not.

Selphie stepped up. "Sorry Goth, but you should just go get your sketchpad and draw some more freakish pictures, since that's what you are. A _freak_."

Okay, what had gotten into her? I understood that she didn't like me, but she never had the nerve to say anything until now. Why now? I mean, they either just walked past me or ignored me. Or glared. And where the hell was she getting goth. I'm not got.

….Okay if you get passed the long black hair and black clothes, you can see I'm not goth. Sure, I'm dark, but not goth.

"Naw, Selphie you messed up," Tidus said stepping up. "She's not goth, she's a _emo _freak," that made all three of them laugh.

"I'm not emo…" I protested. I never cut myself. I was depressed when I first came here, y'know, living alone and afraid of my own shadow. I had no parents, so why shouldn't I have been afraid? "I'm not goth either…I'm neither…"

"Lies!" Selphie concluded, still laughing.

I sank down to my knees and curled my legs up to my chest. "Shut up…"

"Aw, is the baby crying? Why don't you run home to your Mommy?" Tidus asked, then he stopped, wide-eyed. "Oh wait a sec, you don't have one!"

I stood back up, tears now pouring off my face but I glared angrily at them. "SHUT UP! I could mock you with a few things too Tidus, I bet. Just because I don't have a mom, or a dad doesn't me I'm much different then you! Stop acting like total jackasses!"

That took them aback, so I stormed away, down the beach and over to my boat. I sat down and started rowing over to the other island. When I tied my boat up I didn't even bother getting out. I laid down and curled into a ball, trying to figure everything out. When my tears stopped flowing about ten minutes later I stood up and lifted myself onto the dock. I walked back to the Secret Area (Still not secret) and I found Riku. Why he was here, I'll never know. He never came here anymore.

"Riku!" I called. I ran over and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're okay! I was worried!"

When I had hugged him, he had jumped. Now he only looked back at me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He asked, pushing me away. I fell back onto the floor.

I looked back up at him. "W-what? Don't tell me you hate me too…"

Riku scoffed. "Airie, I've always hated you. What's gotten into that head of yours? Now I know why your parents died. They probably killed themselves because they had to see your ugly face!" He started laughing hysterically. "I know I'm about to. Do me a favor and stay away from me, like you always do." He walked out, leaving me in the dim light of the cave. I stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. I sat down, steadying myself so I wouldn't pass out. I put my head on my knees when I heard giggling and laughing coming from the entrance. When I looked up I saw Kairi and Sora walking in, hand in hand and laughing and talking. They spotted my and the smiles were gone and were instead replaced with angry looks of hatred.

"Looks who it is Sora," Kairi said. "The goth girl."

What. The. Hell. I know everybody's changed, but Kairi? Kairi's suppose to be sweet and loving. She was so out of character it scared me. Sora smiled over to her, and to my horror, he crashed his lips against her's. I let my head hang again and let the tears pour down. I looked up again and saw that Kairi and Sora were both gone. I was back in that castle. How did I…

Whatever. I'm glad that wasn't real. Maybe I could push that behind me.

I hope.


	11. The Cards In Your Favor

**It's not even nine in the morning…but…don't ask me how…but I'm hyper. I fear for Airie…**

**And yes! The cards are a COM reference. We saw the Hunger Games last night...and it was epic! Anyway...**

* * *

><p>After I could pull myself together I looked at the other two cards in my hands. I had a choice of going either to a town I didn't recognize, or I could go to the place were I lost my heart.<p>

Well, I had two perspectives on that. If I went to Hollow Bastion, I could meet up with Maleficent and Riku again, but God knows who I would find if I went to the other town. It could just be a riot of heartless waiting to do something to me, take me heart, if they can, or something worse.

…Hollow Bastion it is.

I walked up to the door and pulled the card up to my face. I put a it of pressure on it and a bright white light consumed me.

When the light faded into normal colors I was in the Grand Hall again. I crossed my arms and glared around. Maybe I should've gone to the other card. Well, too late for me.

When I started to walk out of the room a man in black blocked my path. I looked him up and down, and I noticed that he was wearing the same outfit as Axel. So I said Axel's name.

The man gave me a tilted head, then a laugh. It was a empty, emotionless laugh, one that struck me deep for some reason.

"Man kid, you're clever," he pulled off his hood and Axel smiled. "Nothing get's passed you, right?" He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I got a problem. The boss man wants me to get rid of you. Apparently I wasn't suppose to give you that other card, y'know, Twilight Town?"

"Twilight Town?" I pulled it out of my pocket. "So that's what this place is called?"

"Been there yet?" Axel asked.

"Not yet," I told him. "Why do you have to get rid of me if I haven't been there yet?"

He yawned. "Well, we don't want you to go there at all, we can't afford you making any mistakes, like if you meet-" he stopped and smiled again. "Me and my big mouth. Well, now I'm gunna have to get rid of you. You're to curious." With that, he jumped back a few steps, held his hands out to his sides and fire danced around us. I looked around, trying to find some way to escape, but all I could see was fire. I looked back over at Axel, who had two chakrams in his hands.

"Ready Kiddo?" he asked. He charged at me and swung, good thing I was fast enough to dodge. I flew back a few yards, close to the edge of the fire. I knew if I did anything with fire, I was going to make everything worse, because then we would both end up suffocating. But then how was I suppose to defend myself? I didn't have a single weapon, let alone magic, I was never good with magic. I guess I was just going to have to ware him down enough to were I could just push him over and run. Yeah, right. But that was the best shot I had.

So I dodged, over and over and over again. Axel wasn't a bit tired. But I was. I couldn't even run a few steps after a while. I collapsed on the ground, tired, and at that point I think I may have forgotten about Axel, because my eyes automatically shut.

"Well kid, you weren't really a lot of fun, because if you were going to even bother to fight back, I don't like one who doesn't even try. Pathetic," he rolled me over onto my back with his foot and stepped onto my chest. "Well, I'll say hello to him for you," he raised the chakrams behind his head when something appeared into my hand. I opened my eyes and there was a silver bow in my fingers. I scrambled to my feet and knocked Axel away, then found arrows in my other hand. I slung them over my shoulder, but not before pulling one back in the bow and piercing through his shoulder. Well, beginner's luck?

"Damn!" he cried. Axel looked back up at me. "Fine. Go have your fun in Twilight Town. But remember, I warned you that you may not be happy." With that, he disappeared through a dark corridor.

What did he mean by 'have your fun'? How was I going to have fun? That guy was truly getting on my last nerve. Well, at least I had bows and arrows now? At least?

I sighed, walking over and picking up the arrow that had hit Axel's shoulder. The strange thing was, there wasn't a bit of blood on it. But I hit him! How could that be possible?

The rest of Hollow Bastion was completely empty. I had nothing important there except for my death. And I didn't want to have to relive that. When I came to the Chapel in the castle I found a door that I didn't remember being there. I walked over and turned the knob on it, walking back into Castle Oblivion. The door was opened to the next floor, like it had been before, so I ran up there searching for others. There still wasn't anybody I knew there, let alone that I didn't know at all. When I found the next door I was hesitate to even touch the Twilight Town card. What if Axel was right about the things I didn't want to see?

I shook my head, figuring that he just wanted to scare me. I pressed down on the card hard and the door opened to a town with roads paved in brick. It was actually really peaceful, and there was a sunset in the sky. This place wasn't so bad. Why was Axel trying to scare me with this? He's a jerk, this place made me feel more at home than Destiny Islands ever did. I dismissed the bows and arrows so I wouldn't scare anybody. I passed a few houses when I came to a sandlot. That's where I heard an argument going on. I ran in, finding about seven kids screaming at each other. There was one girl that was sitting on a bench quietly, her hands collapsed her lap and her head bowed. She was around my age, as were the other kids. This girl stood up and screamed at the other seven, then pulled one away by the wrist. I followed them and left the other kids to fight, something about the girl made me want to know about her. I followed them into a tunnel that was made for a type of subway, tram or something. When they stopped I hid around a corner so they couldn't see me and I watched them. The girl was about my height, around my weight, because she was skinny and lean. Her eyes were the same pitch black as mine, but her hair was different. It reached her shoulders, and it was deep red and hung in her face. It was weird, she looked a lot like me, but I never knew her. Unless I had an evil twin or something. She even dressed somewhat like me, the black shirt, black pants, black boots. When she spoke, she sounded like me.

"Roxas, do you know what Seifer could do to you?" she started. "He could probably snap your neck with the twist of his arm. And you go off like that? What are you thinking?"

The boy, Roxas, had spikey blond hair, not as spikey as Sora's, but close, and cobalt blue eyes. He only smiled sheepishly.

"Well, he was trying to take you away and I didn't want that to happen…" he rubbed the back of his head and blushed. "Besides, I worry about the trouble you get in most the time," he turned his head and spotted me. "I think you have a shadow," he said pointing to me.

The girl turned around and found me. I tried hiding behind the post but she had already saw me and it was to late. She walked over, and the boy followed.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Why are you following us?"

I looked down at my shoes. "I'm sorry…I don't know what's going on here. I just got here."

She looked back at Roxas, then back at me again. "So, you want help then?" When I nodded, she allowed a small smile. "Okay, nice to meet you, I'm Xeiria."


	12. The Diary of Jane

**Okay, I'm in a good mood some I'll do this chapter today. So you get two chapters today kiddos!**

* * *

><p>Xeiria. Xeiria. Her name makes me feel sick for some odd reason. It sends a pang rip through my chest and makes me collapse on my knees.<p>

"Oh my god!" She says bending down next to me. "Are you okay?"

I lifted my head weakly and looked into her eyes. They showed a mixture of concern and confusion, like she was feeling the same thing as me.

I quickly shook it off. "I'm fine. Just a little dizzy."

"Maybe we should take you home, where do you live?" Roxas asked, speaking up.

"I don't…I don't have a home," I confessed weakly. Xeiria tilted her head and looked back at Roxas, and still looking at him, she said to me, "Well, I could take you to my house…" I knew she was talking to me, so I only nodded.

"Come on Roxas," Xeiria told him. "Help me get her back,"

Roxas nodded and picked me up bridal style. From what I could tell that was wrong because Xeiria looked jealous or something. Whatever happened next I couldn't tell you, I had already passed out. When I woke up again I was laying on a bed covered with a black blanket. The whole room was dark, but there were glimmers of light coming in from the window. I lifted myself up onto my elbows and tied to get a better view of the room, but beyond the bed there was only darkness. No, there was a slit of light on the floor. I stood up and walked over to it. I was about to open the door when I heard light whimpers and pants coming from behind it. I opened it just a bit to see what was going on and I found Xeiria sitting up on the couch with her hands over her face and Roxas sitting next to her. His hands were placed comfortingly on her shoulders, his thumbs rubbing the pale skin there and he was whispering to her.

"You need to tell me what's wrong," he cooed. "Did Seifer hurt you when I wasn't there?"

Xeiria only shook her head and through broken cries she just whispered, "It's Airie…I feel like I know her and yet I know I don't and it's frustrating me. I feel like I'm forgetting something really important…"

"Well, she does look a lot like you," Roxas said. "Do you remember anything before you came to Twilight Town? Maybe she's your sister or something? I mean, it could happen."

She nodded. "I know it could happen, but…I'm not sure. I just need to sleep, I guess. It's been a hard day."

So she was crying over me? Why did she care about me? I know…it's because she's unstable.

I couldn't bare to see her like that. I quietly shut the door and walked back over to the bed and opened the window that was over it. The apartment was on the second floor, but it wasn't much of a drop.

I slid off the window sill and landed on my feet. It sent a jolt through me but I kept walking. Without the sunset Twilight Town was kinda scary, I must admit. I mean, you never knew who was going to come knock you out and do lord knows what to you. When I went to the part of town that had a lot of shops, there was a huge hole in a wall that divided the town and a forest. Curious, I walked through. I navigated my way through the forest until I reached a mansion. There was a lock on the door to it, and me being Airie, I started to climb the wall. It had tons of nooks in the sides of it, giving way it was very old. I landed over the wall and walked into the mansion. The hallway was dark, but one of the rooms at the end of it was a shining white light. I walked toward it. When I reached it I found a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes sitting in a chair. She was wearing a white dress that reached her knees and she was drawing in a sketchpad. In front of her was a pod-like thing that was huge enough to fit a person. I walked over to her, but I didn't say a word. I watched her draw for a moment before she stopped and looked up at me. I smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. When she realized I wasn't going to hurt her she relaxed and smiled back.

"Hello," she said. "I suppose you're here to see Sora."

My eyes widened without warning. "How do you know about Sora? Do you know where he is?"

She chuckled. "Of course. I know you're looking for him, Airie."

I put my hands on my hips in annoyance. "How do you know my name?"

The girl closed the sketchpad and stood up. "I know all about you, from Sora. You see, my name is Namine. I was taken by Organization XIII and they made me rearrange Sora's memory while he was in Castle Oblivion, like you are now. But don't worry, your memories are fine, for the time being. I really didn't want to, but they made me erase you completely from it. I'm sorry Airie,"

I brought my fingers up to cover my mouth and let the tears roll down my face. "So…Sora won't remember me?"

She looked shocked, then waved her hands in front of her. "Oh, no! I going to fix it. Trust me, I'm going to make my mistakes better. He will remember you, and I'm going to make sure of it. I know he means a lot to you."

I calmed down a bit, still crying but calmer than what I was. "Good. But wait, you said my memories were fine, for now. What do you mean?"

She sighed. "Well, I took his memory apart in the first place, so I may have to take Sora out of your memory to figure out those memories and them into his. But you will remember him eventually, because I will put your memories back in."

How could I forget Sora? That was nearly impossible for anyone, even if you'd only said one thing to him in your whole life.

I swallowed. "Where is Sora now?"

Namine pointed to the pod shaped thing in the middle of the room. "He can't hear you though. And he can't wake up yet."

I walked over slowly, trying to keep myself from collapsing to my knees and sobbing. I placed a hand on the pod and looked up at it, pressing my lips together to keep from screaming. I could feel Sora sleep, I could feel his warmth.

I smiled up at it. "Sora…you get well soon. I wanna see you make a full recovery. Please, you just get some rest." I let my hand fall limply to my side and I turned around to face Namine again. "How long should this take?"

She sighed. "I'm not truthfully sure yet. It could take months, it could takes years."

I nodded. "Thank you Namine," it was barely a whisper, but she was able to hear it. I walked toward the door but stopped between the light and the darkness. I turned back to Sora and Namine once more. "Goodbye, Sora."

I walked out of the mansion, tears rolling down my face. When I came out of the mansion I found myself in Castle Oblivion again. Who I found there surprised me.

"Riku!" I called happily. I ran over and hugged him, letting the rest of my tears pour out onto his chest. He put one of his hands on my back and one of them on the back of my head.

"Hey kid," he said sadly. "Y'here about Sora?"

I nodded. "Just now…"

"I'm sorry," Riku told me. "It's gunna be a hard year, right?"

"Yeah…" I said.

He suddenly pulled away. "Look, Airie, we sent Kairi back to Destiny Islands. And that's where I want you to go too. You're going through a hard time, so I want you to go back home."

"But Riku-" I started, but then I thought, _'For Sora's sake,' _and I stopped. "Okay, I'll go home. But promise me that you'll keep Namine and Sora safe, okay?"

Riku stared down at me. "Okay. I'll see you soon Airie," He opened a dark corridor and I walked through. I came back on Destiny Islands, right next to the Paopu Tree. I pulled myself up onto it and looked out at the ocean. I shut my eyes and started to sing,

'_If I had to, I would put myself right beside you_

_So let me ask_

_Would you like that? Would you like that?_

_And I don't mind that you say this love is the last time,_

_So let me ask, _

_Do you like that? Do you like that?_

_Something's getting in the way_

_Something's just about to break_

_I will try to find my place_

_In the Diary of Jane.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I thought the song 'The Diary of Jane' was the perfect song for Sora and Airie for some reason. But I don't own 'The Diary of Jane' by Breaking Benjamin. Look it up and if you listen to the whole song you'll understand. I'm still not done with this story! I just have a twist planned… :D<strong>


	13. Remember

**All right, unexpected really, even for me, but apparently I'm going to go into Kingdom Hearts II. So…let's see how this goes. I have so many ideas… XD Most of them are tragic, so expect someone to die. **

* * *

><p><strong>1 year, 2 months later. <strong>

**Airie's Pov**

"Tidus give it back!" I called, jumping into the air and trying to catch the key necklace in my fingers. It slipped past and landed into Wakka's hand.

"You want it, you gotta catch it," Wakka said, looking the key charm over. "Man, it's just a necklace. What's it matter to you?"

"It's precious to me! Someone special gave to me!" I jumped into the air but the necklace landed in the sand a few paces away. I ran to get it but someone picked it up before I could. I looked up and found a girl with long auburn hair and shining blue eyes holding the necklace.

"Here Airie," Kairi said spilling the necklace into my hand and curling my fingers around it. She turned to Tidus and Wakka and put her hands on her hips. "Come on guys, leave her alone. Stop taking her stuff."

"But Kairi…" Tidus wined. "She's fun to mess with. Look at her reaction each time we take that little necklace out of her bedroom."

"You've been raiding her house?" Kairi asked gasping slightly. "Why?"

They ignored her comment. Wakka snatched the necklace out of my fingers and held it above his head. I was still at least seven inches smaller than him, so I only tried jumping once before stopping.

"She can't even remember who gave her the necklace, but she claims this pathetic thing is 'special' to her," Wakka said, looking the key over again and tossing it down on the ground. I scrambled over and picked it up, holding it tightly to my chest.

Kairi gave them a disappointed look. "Just leave her alone, okay?" She placed a hand on my shoulder and started to pull me away. "Come on, let's get you home."

I nodded, following her as she brought me to the small house on the edge of the island. It was great when the place flooded. Yeah, we had a flood about a year ago and I had to clean the floor almost everyday. Riku wasn't ever there to help, I don't know where he had gone, but Kairi was there, part of the time, helping me with a sponge trying to get all the water up. We finally gave up after a few days and took a break, then went back to work a week later.

On the way back to my house I stopped in front of one of the bigger houses. It was brown, two stories, and had a trellis on the right side of it that led up to a window. That window was closed. It always was.

"Kairi…" I asked. "Do you remember who lives here?"

She looked back at me, then looked up at the house. "Um, I think there were a couple in their mid thirties who live here."

I tilted my head. "Do they have any children? A son, maybe?"

Kairi shook her head. "I don't think so. Why? Did you see someone you didn't recognize?"

I pressed my lips together, straining my mind trying to remember. "No…I just wish I remembered who gave this necklace to me. I think it was Riku…but it might have been someone else…"

"Hmm, maybe your mom, dad?" she suggested.

I shrugged and fastened the clasp of the necklace behind my neck. "No…I don't know. Want to stay over tonight or something?"

Kairi shook her head. "Can't. Selphie and I have to work on cheerleading. Sorry." She looked down at the digital watch on her wrist. "In fact, it starts in like ten minutes. I gotta go!" She waved and started to run off.

I lifted my hand in response and started to walk back into my house. The only reason why Tidus and Wakka were able to get inside was because the landlord wouldn't give me a key to lock the doors. He kept telling me that no one would want to steal something from a fifteen year old girl, unless she was rich. And I was far from rich. My house was the smallest one the island. And it had been ever since I got here. Nothing much had changed inside the house, not the furniture, not the amount of food, not the kitchen, and not the supply of clothing in my closet. The only thing that had changed; Me. I was a little taller, my clothing fit me a little tighter because I didn't have much money and had only bought three new outfits since last year. My hair was now as black as my eyes and reached the middle of my neck, since I had just cut it and, since I was not a stylist, it was choppy, but not as bad as you would think. It was just a little uneven in the front. I was still trying to keep myself skinny, and it was working because I only ate one meal a day (What choice did I have with the little amount of money?) If I was really hungry I would go over to Kairi's house, or sometimes even Riku's, even though he was still missing his mom always liked me so she offered me food.

Thinking of Riku made me bite down on my lip. He was missing ever since last year, and I felt a bit guilty about it. One day I was talking to him, and after the talk he walked away. I didn't even say goodbye. Now he was gone. I really didn't have much hope for him now, it had been a year, after all. I gave up after six months.

I sat down on the couch and searched the tv for something to watch. Nothing, as usual. The tv didn't offer me much comfort anymore. I reached under the pillow on the couch and dug out my old MP3. It still worked, surprisingly. One of the older Evanescence song, I think it was Going Under. I turned it to something else and started to draw in the sketchbook that had been tossed lazily on the couch before going to school. Nothing really came to mind, so I just started to draw a Paopu tree, which took up all of five minutes, so I went back over the pages of the book. In it there were pages filled with depressing darkness, others were more cheerful, representing the days that were good and the days that were bad.

One stood out to me out of all of them. There was a boy with spikey brown hair wearing red, white, and blue holding hands with a girl with long black hair wearing all black. At the bottom of the page was a caption that read _'Sora and I'._

Sora?

I pulled the headphones off my head and stood up shakily. I shut the book to get the drawing out of my view. I threw the sketchbook down on the couch and started to walk out the door, but when my hand touched the knob I slipped to the floor and passed out.

"_I suppose you're here to see Sora,"_

"_How do you know Sora? Do you know where he is?"_

"_I know all about you, from Sora."_

I jerked up, gasping for breath. What the hell just happened? That was when everything started rushing back to me. I remembered Sora, remembered where I was when Riku disappeared. I remembered Namine and that it wasn't a flood that made me leave my house, that it was a heartless invasion. I stood up off the floor and brushed off my clothes. I touched the key around my neck and smiled.

_So Sora, you were the one who gave this to me. It was for my birthday, we were twelve, right? Thanks. I thought it was beautiful. You called me beautiful once. I only laughed…_

I snapped out of my fantasy and started to run out of my house, but found Kairi standing right in the door. She was still wearing her uniform, so she hadn't even gotten to start cheering. Her hand was raised in a fist as if she was going to knock on the door and her eyes were wide.

"Did the same thing just happened to you that happened to me?" she asked.

I nodded. "I'm pretty sure it did. Sora. He's the one who gave me the necklace. Riku isn't missing. He's trying to get the darkness to go away."

Her eyes still wide, Kairi nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>I always envisioned Kairi as a cheerleader, that's why she grew her hair out. Well, now that were in KH2, would wants a chapter not from Airie? I'm twisty and turny!<strong>


	14. Feelings

**Here's a special chapter for y'all. Or it's unusual at least. I hate cheese. Random time is over. **

* * *

><p><strong>Xeiria's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>Anger and hatred.<p>

That's all I feel now. I can't be happy, I can't smile, and I can't even stand stepping into Twilight Town anymore.

Each time I think of this I feel a burning sensation in my chest. How can I? I don't have a heart.

I keep my eyes locked on the mirror, my reflection. It's the same me : Auburn haired, pale skinned, skinny me. There's nothing special about me in the least. If you don't count the part that I don't have a heart and that I don't remember any before last year. I'm special in a bad way, you could say. I narrow my eyes and run my fingers down my arm. Where did the feeling go? It felt different when he touched me. I felt accepted. Wanted. Loved. But comes a time when love is taken away from me and I'm left unprotected and angry. They took him away. They took away my feeling.

I stop moping over myself and walked out to get my mission, which Saix tells me is in Twilight Town. He wants to torture me apparently.

But the moment I step out of the dark corridor and into Twilight Town I know something here is different. I can't summon my arrows, and when I try to open a dark corridor again it doesn't activate.

"I guess I'm stuck," I whisper, talking to myself. "Maybe Axel'll come and get me once he notices I'm gone…" I shrug to myself and sit down on one of the benches, waiting for him to come. Axel's the one who gives a damn about me. He sees that all I do is sit in my room with my legs crossed and my head resting in my hands and he pulls me to Twilight Town. We never talk, I think he just wants to get me out of the castle besides going on a mission because he knows I'm sad inside. He usually pays for ice cream and gives it to me and we sit on the clock tower. I never thought about doing that until he started bringing me up there. I don't even know why he cares about me. I mean, he doesn't have feelings, does he? Maybe it was because I was the only other friend that Roxas had.

Once I realize he's not coming, I start walking around Twilight Town. I know the town's not abandoned, but sometimes it seems like it is. I never see anybody here except those kids…and as soon as the thought comes into my head I see them. The boy wearing camouflage and the boy with spikey brown hair that never lays down. Then there was the one girl with light brown hair in ponytails. Then there's the fourth one. And I realize it's Roxas. I'm not sure if it's happiness that grows inside me or hatred. Or a mixture of both.

I walk over and tap on his shoulder. He turns around and gives me a confused look. I smile, then frown.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

He tilted his head. "Do I know you?"

I laugh. "You're funny. I worry about you for so long and you go off and jock like that? Come on Roxas."

Roxas shrugged. "I don't know you. I'm sorry. Maybe we go to school together?"

I shake my head. "No, we're in the organization together. And if they find out that you're here they're going to kill you."

"I don't know you!" he screams. Then he motions to the other three. "She's crazy. Let's go to the sandlot," then all four of them walk away from me. I stand there, dumbstruck and hurt. I clench my hands into fists but then I just sit down where I was standing and buried my head into my knees. I didn't cry of course, I'm a nobody. I can't cry if I wanted to. I start to stand up after a few moments and I walk to the tram common. If I'm going to be here for a while then I'm going to need something different to wear. I don't want to be going around in a black coat that would make me die from heat. And besides, I've gathered enough knowledge about this town to know that people are going to think you're strange if you're walking around in a long black coat. Well, Roxas is probably going to spread the word that I'm crazy around town. Or that girl. She just seems to be the type that would talk about you if she was bored.

Once I get to a clothing shop I know that I need munny to buy things. I walk into a dressing room and undress out of my coat and black clothing and rub my arms. I'm going to have to get used to wearing thin clothes. I've already picked out some clothes and I slip them onto my body, then inspect myself in the mirror. The shirt is black and white and there's nothing more than spaghetti straps as sleeves. The leggings are striped black and white and end at my knees, and the skirt that comes with them comes to the middle of my theighs and is black with a small belt attached. The shoes are just basic black shoes. I keep on my necklace that I had been found in, around the time of my birth. It's a small silver key that hangs off a silver chain and is still pure silver, even after being worn so often.

When I walk out of the dressing room I take the munny I have out of my coat pocket and place it on the counter, hoping it will be enough, but there's no one at the register so I could just get away with it. I walk out of the shop and into the warm sun. It's nice, not to hot, not to cold. Where am I going to sleep tonight? I could sleep on the clock tower, but what if it rains? As unlikely as it could be, it still could. Or I could ask some of those kids if I could stay at one of their houses with them, just for one night until I can get the portal open again. When I walk to the sandlot I find them, but as soon as I see Roxas I keep my head down because I've started to hate myself because I just started to blare everything out about the organization and he doesn't even remember.

As soon as I walk past, I hear a "Hey kid!" and I turn around and see Roxas running toward me. He stops right in front of me and rubs the back of his head nervously.

"I'm really sorry about earlier," he starts. "I just didn't know who you were and I think you may have had me confused with some one else. But that's okay. You're new, aren't you?"

I nod. "Yes, I don't have a place to stay. I just woke up here and I don't really know what's happening," Yes, it's a lie. I know where I am and I do have a home and I'm perfectly fine. But I can play this part until Roxas remembers or he's told by someone else. I stick out a hand and smile slightly. "My name is Xeiria. Who are you?"

Roxas smiles back, only more brighter. "My name is Roxas. It's nice to meet you," he points to the children behind him. "That's Hayner, Pence, and Olette," he says it in order, pointing to the boy in camouflage who is Hayner, the boy who's fat and has brown hair who's Pence, and the girl with braids named Olette.

I wave shyly. "Nice to meet you all. I'm sorry if I scared you earlier."

"So, why don't you stay at my house tonight?" Roxas asks, then Hayner eyes him and he turns red. "I just feel bad for you is all. I mean, you don't know where you are and you're really confused. I want to help."

"Okay…" I say, using my little girl voice. "Thank you."

"No problem," he says smiling. He looked up. "In fact, it's probably getting late. I should get home. You wanna come now?"

I nod again. "Alright, lead the way," and he does for me. I follow him to the Station Heights and he opens the door to one house and I walk in. It's a small house, with a kitchen in the corner that only had one counter, a sink, and a refrigerator. The living room was off to the side, and down the hall was a bathroom and two bedrooms. One was Roxas's and the other was a guest bedroom. As he explains it to me, his says his parents are usually on business trips and don't come home much. It makes me feel sorry for him, but somehow I know this is a fake and his parents aren't real, which makes me feel twice as sorry. So instead of his parents actually having a bedroom he made it into a guest bedroom.

"I sleep in the guest bedroom?" I ask, just making sure he wasn't going to make me sleep in his room and him sleep in the guest room.

He nods and points to the clock. "I'm going to bed, but you don't have to, of course, just makes sure you're not barely music or anything," he says it like a joke, so I smile.

"Good night," I say and I wave. Roxas waves back a disappears down the hallway into the room.

I am tired, so I just go into the guest room and open the dresser. Roxas's mom must be very skinny, because I can fit into her night gown perfectly. I fold my clothes neatly on the table next to the bed and turn out the light. I crawl into the bed and stare out the window. It's dim outside, but I'm able to fall asleep in less then five minutes, it seems.

When I wake up I'm being called in a distance and I open my eyes and find Roxas pinning my wrists to the bed. My breathing is labored, like I just got done running a marathon. When he sees my eyes open he releases my wrists and let's me sit up.

"What happened?" I ask wiping my hand across my forehead.

"You were screaming in your sleep," he says. "I just got worried. You okay?"

I nod. "Fine. I think it was just a nightmare." Oh great, so now I've woken up Roxas with my nightmares. I'm a terrible guest. "I'm so sorry," I bow my head. "I'll see if I can get my own place tomorrow…"

"No, don't bother to do that," Roxas insists. "It's not worth it. The prices these days are really high. I don't mind. I was awake anyway," he rubs his head again. "I had a nightmare of my own,"

* * *

><p><strong>I. Need. To. Stop. Before I go overboard with this chapter. If I don't stop here, I'm going to end up making this chapter two long…so there you go for today. I'll most likely write tomorrow.<strong>


	15. Reunion

**Boredom. I'm home from school and my math homework is done and out of the way. *Cracks fingers* Let's get to crakin'**

* * *

><p><strong>Airie's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>After the strange dream of Sora Kairi decided she was going to stay over in case it happened again. I sat on the couch drawing and Kairi was blasting some Katy Perry song. God, it was making my ears hurt with every word she sang. So in the middle of the song 'Teenage Dream' I jumped up and pulled the cd out of the stereo and put in Paramore. Anything to get away from the cheery music. She really didn't seem to mind, so after changing to good music I went back over and started to draw again. When I was almost finished Kairi decided to look over my shoulder and watch.<p>

"What're you drawing?" she asked.

I sighed and picked up a red pencil. "Sora."

Kairi giggled. "Of course. So, now that you remember him, do you love him again?"

I froze and looked back at her. "W-what are you talking about?"

She laughed. "I know it Airie, don't deny it. I saw you kiss him."

I must have been bright red. "Well, I miss him! I want him to come back home soon… if he can…"

Kairi tilted her head to the side and nodded. "Yes, I do too. I miss Riku as well, but I'm sure he's okay, knowing Riku."

"Ah, Riku!" I snapped my fingers. "He's the one that sent me here! Now I remember everything. I went to Castle Oblivion after being in the Realm of Darkness with Riku and I was given three cards and they were very strange," I shrugged. "But then I found out Sora was sleeping so Namine could fix Sora and she said it would take a long time and then I found Riku and he sent me here!"

Kairi arched an eyebrow, obviously confused. "Okay, say that again, slower."

And so I did, and when I was done she nodded. "So who's Namine? And how did Sora fall asleep?"

I opened my mouth to say something but then a portal opened into the room. I realized it was a dark corridor and I pulled Kairi over and shut her in the closet. She pounded on the door but then I quietly ordered her to shut up and she did.

A man in a black coat stepped out of the portal. He was skinny, with thin arms and a feminine type figure almost. He took his hood down and I saw Axel. My eyes widened at the sight of him and a gasp escaped my lips. That made him chuckle.

"Hey cutie," he said. "Been a while, right?"

I clenched my fingers into fists. "Don't call me cute."

Axel smirked and walked over, touching my uneven hair and twisting it in his fingers. "Why not? You are. To bad Roxas got to you first."

"Roxas?" I asked remembering the card that took me to Twilight Town. "What did you do to Roxas?"

He laughed at my reaction. "Nothing, nothing at all," he gripped my wrist. "What you should worry about is what we're going to do to you,"

"Wha-" Something hard hit the side of my head. A throbbing pain broke out inside of me and darkness took me over.

After waking up I found myself on the floor of a cell. The floor was white but the bars that kept me inside were a purplish pink color. I stood up and walked over, I was skinny enough to be able to slip through the bars. But when I did a shockwave shot through my body and threw me back onto the floor, unconscious again.

* * *

><p><strong>Xeiria's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>Run. Run for your life.<p>

That's what I think now as I run through the streets of Twilight Town. It was dark and I was trying to find Roxas. He was in danger just wandering around now. I know now, this is a digital replica of Twilight Town, not the real thing. They've kept Roxas here, Namine and DiZ, because they thought he was dangerous and that the organization was looking for him. Which was true, they were looking for him. Namine had altered his memory to forget me completely and made him think that he had grow up in Twilight Town with Hayner, Pence and Olette, who are also fake. I feel exhausted, I've been running for so long.

I need to rest.

But I can't, because if I do I'm going to get caught. Saix will catch me and bring me back to Xemnas. I can't afford that now. If they catch me, I'm dead. And so is Roxas, for running away.

I suddenly feel a sharp pang rush through my back and I feel Saix pull the claymore from my body. I hit the ground on my face, blood rushing out of my body and onto the pavement. How did he get so close?

"Xeiria! Xeiria! Get away from her!"

I heard someone running toward me and I shifted my eyesight slightly and found Roxas. He hit Saix with one of the keyblades in his hands, Oathkeeper, I think. But Saix fought back. Despite his head bleeding, he fought against Roxas, but not for long, because I could tell Roxas wasn't in the mood for a fight like this. He hit Saix once more and this time Saix only nodded angrily.

"I'll come back for you Number XV," Saix said. "And next time I won't hold back." He disappeared through a dark corridor.

"Xeiria!" Roxas called rushing over. He looked at the wound on my back and pulled out a small vile. It was yellow, and I knew what it was.

"Stay still okay?" he said hesitantly. I nodded and felt a stinging sensation on my back, over the wound, which only made the pain worse. I gasped, my eyes open and alert. Suddenly the stinging was gone and I didn't feel any pain anymore.

Roxas ran his hand over the smooth skin on my back that was exposed by the rips in my shirt from the claymore. I looked up at him and pushed myself up so I could sit up. The elixir had healed me completely, and my breath was steady and I was able to smile at Roxas.

"Thank god I had that with me," he said. "And it's a good thing I found you on time."

I giggled slightly. "Yes, it is. And thank you for helping me. I would be dead by now if you hadn't pulled that thing out."

Roxas smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around my back. "No problem. I'm glad I could help."

I shut my eyes and leaned into him, relaxing against his body. "I love you."

I just hope he hadn't heard me.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, done. It only took me twenty minutes to write this thing…hmm…half Airie half Xeiria today. <strong>


	16. Merge

**Okay, Quizilla got it's share of my attention, so now FanFiction get's it's share. Come to think of it…FanFiction gets most of my attention. **

* * *

><p>Xeiria's Pov<p>

Roxas knows.

Roxas knows his past. Roxas knows about Sora. He doesn't want to go, but he knows he has to. He's sad, too. But it's not like I'm not. I want Roxas to stay. But he tells me I have to go to Airie. I can't. I don't remember my past, but I know that I have more strength than her. I've seen her in my dreams, and she's scared of losing Sora. That makes her weak. She can't even summon her bows there in that world she lives in. I think she's lost the ability all together.

If I merge with Airie, I'll overtake her. She won't be Airie anymore if I do that. And then what would that organization do? They'd have a member with a heart. And that would make them so much more powerful…

Roxas and I stand in front of the pod Sora sleeps in. I can't stand to watch this, but nonetheless, Roxas puts his fingers against my cheek and turns my face toward him. I shut my eyes, holding back the tears that aren't suppose to be there. I feel warmth suddenly against my lips and I calm down. I don't open my eyes when I feel the warmth go away. I don't open my eyes when I feel Roxas's hand fall from my face.

I open my eyes when I hear him whisper.

"I love you,"

But he isn't there. He's faded. I let the tears escape my eyes and I stand there for a moment. I turn to the pod and place my hand against it. I feel like Roxas is still watching me. That he's still alive next to me.

Anger overtakes my body and pain breaks out in my chest. I hit my hand against the pod several times before I fall to the ground crying. I curl into a small ball and shut my eyes tight.

I need him…

When I'm able to stand back up I force my hand to open a dark corridor. I walk through it and into the castle. I don't hesitate to walk into the meeting room and face Xemnas. He sits high in his throne, but when he sees me in the middle of the room he disappears and reappears in front of me.

"Is there anything I can help you with Number XV?" he asks.

I curl my fists into balls. "Yeah, I know you want me to go with Airie. Okay, fine. Have it your way. Take me to see her. I just hope you know that you won't be able for me to have control of her body for a while."

Xemnas smirked down at me. "Good choice XV. You're a very smart child. Don't worry about anything, we have it all under control, and we know exactly what we're going to do with you and Airie. Go wait in your room for a while longer, and I will come and get you when we're ready."

I only nod pathetically and start to walk back into the hallway. I don't pass anyone on the way back to my room, which is the closest to the Grey Area. I open the door to my old bedroom and throw myself onto my bed. I wonder what it will feel like. What will she feel? Will it be like falling asleep and waking up again? Or will it be painful?

I sit up and wait, but no one comes for a long time. I have nothing in here anymore. My tears have stopped, and I'm waiting for a death penalty.

In all the madness of thoughts I still manage a small song.

'_The worst is over now. _

_And we can breath again._

_I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn,_

_And no one left to fight._

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.'_

The time comes when Xemnas appears in my room. He has a satisfied look on his face but there is no smile. I've never seen him really smile. I don't think I ever will. I know I never will.

"Come with me," he demands. I nod and follow him down a hallway. He stops in front of a door with a number pad next to it. I don't pay attention to the numbers, but I know he types something in and the door opens. He puts a hand on my back and pushes me in, and then he walks in too. It's almost like an elevator, because I feel us going down and Xemnas presses another button down to Floor 13. The doors slide open and I see a dungeon waiting for me.

In one of the cells is the limp figure of my somebody.

**Airie's Pov**

Waking up hurts me beyond belief. Trust me, I've been in less pain when I was having my heart ripped put of my own chest. I open my eyes and find myself stuck in that cell again but this time there are two people standing outside the cell. One is a man with white hair wearing the same coat I remember Axel wearing. He has amber eyes and tan skin and for some reason reminds me of Ansem. The other is a girl much smaller than him. Her hair is auburn and her eyes are a hazy black. She wears almost all black but she isn't wearing that coat.

"Hello Airie," she says with a small smile. "It's good to finally meet you. My name is Xeiria. I'm fifteen."

I sit up and look at her. It is Xeiria! But…there was something different. She seemed so much sadder.

The man nods to her and the bars on the cell disintegrate as she steps up. She walks into my cell and I instantly start backing up on my hands and knees.

Xeiria bends down, close to my face, and starts talking. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I mean, I can't even summon my weapon anymore, so what's the use in trying?"

I nod and stand up. She holds a hand out to me, but then she turns it away and opens a dark corridor before anybody can stop her. Xeiria grabs my wrist and starts to pull me through the corridor, except a soft gasp escapes her throat and her hand slips off mine. I'm one step away from the darkness when I look back at her. The man is in the cell now, and he's holding a hand out in front of him. Xeiria is on the ground, her back arched, screaming in pain. Her eyes were opened wide and her breathing was so labored I felt like I could be the one laying in her place. Seeing her like that made my chest tighten…I felt part of that pain.

The man put his hand down and Xeiria fell completely onto the ground, her breathing even worse and her body unable to move.

"Xeiria? Are you okay?" I ask bending down next to her. I didn't touch her. She looked so broken that I thought that if I even touched her in the gentlest manor she was going to shatter. I looked up and saw the man clench his fist again and the muscles in his neck stood out as he did. Xeiria's back rises off the ground again and she's screaming, not as badly, she's getting worse. He's trying to hurt her on purpose, just because she was trying to help me.

"Beg," he commands. He lets Xeiria fall on the ground again. "I want to here you beg,"

She's barely able to form words. "Not a…chance…no…ah!" He's doing it again. I know if he continues her heart's going to stop beating…

"Stop!" I beg looking up at him. "Please! She didn't mean to do that!"

He smirks and puts his hand down. "As you wish," Xeiria hits the ground again, her lips blue and her skin pale, her eyes are open half way but she's not conscious.

"Xeiria!" I ask lightly tapping her cheek. "Wake up Xeiria!"

"Oh please," he says. "I wouldn't do it hard enough to kill her. We still need her for Kingdom Hearts…" the man glares at me. "And we need you too. So you better be careful with your actions."

Another dark corridor opens and a man with blue hair steps out.

"What would you like me to do with them?" he asks.

The man waves him off. "Leave them here to think about what they've done. As soon as Xeiria wakes up, force them to merge." The man with blue hair nods and both men walk out of the cell. The man with white hair walks out of the room but the man with blue hair stays. I look down and make sure Xeiria's okay, and when I see her eyes shut but her breathing is normal now. I stand up and walk over to the bars, gripping them as I watched the man.

"Who are you?" I demand. "Why do you want me?"

He only walks closer to the bars. "My name is Saix. I am the caretaker of your little nobody over there. She's very stubborn. But clever, she's already figured out our plan for you two."

"What are you going to do?" I ask.

"That is a secret, and even if it weren't, I wouldn't tell you." he says.

"What do you mean by 'my nobody'?"

He sighs, growing impatient with my questions. "Xeiria is your nobody." Saix refuses to tell me anymore.

I only walk back over to Xeiria and sit down next to her. "You better wake up soon…" I whisper. God, she's stone cold. I wipe a few strands of auburn hair off her face. Her eyes snaps open and she's about to sit up when I push her back down. She gives me a confused look and I press a finger to my lips.

"Saix is here. He wants us to merge, or something," I tell her. "Go back to sleep."

Xeiria doesn't need to be told twice. Her eyes are already shut after I've given her permission to sleep and I'm pretty sure she's already slipped out. Either that, or she's a damn good actress.

Saix continues to watch me until a man with long black hair pulled into a ponytail walks in. He wears an eye patch over one eye and he doesn't bother to pay attention to us.

"Hey Saix, um, Demyx kinda…flooded the upstairs…" he says. He rubs the back of his head. "We need you help with this…"

Saix glares over at me. "Don't try to escape. We will terminate you if you do," he then looks at the man with the eye patch. "Let's go. I swear, Number IX is going to pay for this…" with that he walks out.

Xeiria's eyes open wide and she smirks at me. Damn, she was acting?

"How do you feel?" I ask, shaking off the shock.

"Fine," she insists, but then when she sits up she draws in her breath and shuts her eyes. When they open again she smiles. "So, they want us to merge?"

I nod. "But…how can we merge? Are we connected or something? Do you know something I don't?"

"I think so…" Xeiria pushes herself against the wall. "You see, when a person with a strong heart becomes a heartless, a nobody is made. Most of the time they're lesser nobodies, like Dusks. Sometimes you get an even higher rank and you get to be a Samurai or a Dancer. But then you get to the highest of all. We're the more powerful nobodies. We retained memories of our human lives. We kept ourselves, basically. I just happen to be your nobody. But since you were still alive after I was made I didn't keep my memories. I had no idea who I was until about a week ago when a man named Riku told me everything…"

"Riku?" I ask, interrupting her rudely. "Sorry, go on."

She nods. "Well, I'm part of Organization XIII. We're the most powerful nobodies there are, I think. The man I was with? That's our leader, Xemnas. And the man that was here, Saix, he's Xemnas's right hand man, really. And Demyx is the lazy one. You'd have no trouble getting rid of him. Anyway, the only other nobody that has kept the human part of themselves is Namine, you may have met her in Castle Oblivion. But I knew Sora's nobody, Roxas. I miss…I miss him so much…" her eyes look past me, somewhere far off.

"But I was never a heartless Xeiria," I tell her. "How were you made if I was never a heartless?"

"You went to the Realm of Darkness and came out safely with the help of Riku, right?" she pauses. "Well, he helped you with that, and I guess somewhere along the way I was made…somehow. And you know Axel? He's one of my best friends, besides Roxas. I'm not suppose to feel anything except pain and sorrow. I guess I still feel, thanks to you," she smiles over at me. "I just don't have memories of what it was like to feel…I actually get to feel it…thank you."

"I see you're awake Xeiria," I turn and find Saix right behind us. "The time has come then, get up."

Xeiria grips my shoulders and talks quickly. "When we merge I'm going to take over your body, not because I want to but because I'm stronger. When I do I just want you to relax and let me figure things out, then I'll make us different again, okay?"

I nod and both of us are pulled to our feet by Saix. Xeiria nervously holds out a hand, tears slipping out of her eyes. I slowly put my hand into hers and immediately I feel lighter, as if I'm being lifted off the ground. But no, both of us are still on the ground. My vision is starting to get foggier, but through the haze I see Xeiria surrounded by light, her body fading into it. I start falling back once she's completely faded but Saix catches me and holds me while I let my nobody take me over. My breathing is heavy and my hands twitch. I realize Saix isn't holding me anymore, I'm on the floor and he's watching me. The cruel thing is…he's smiling with joy.

The world is just a bunch of colors mixing together and turning into darkness around me.

When the darkness pulls me out I find myself starting to relax, and I hear Xeiria's voice one last time.

"Airie, you're gunna be okay. I'm going to take you to Sora. I may have to let Xemnas control me for a while, but trust me, I will get you to him. Because Roxas is Sora, and if anything, I'm going to die with him there."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god it's done. Let's see if any of my favorites have been updated yet…I'll figure it out in a minute. <strong>

**DAMN. This chapter was long! I hope y'all enjoyed it though. :)**


	17. Twilight

**Sora and Xeiria today, since Airie is locked inside her own heart and is comatose. I've been busy, very busy.**

* * *

><p>"Sora?"<p>

"Who's there?"

"No one important. Just promise me something?"

"Who are you though?"

"Let's just say, I am someone you miss. Someone you love…promise me that when you wake you'll come to find me…"

"Airie!" A image of her flashes through my head. She's on the ground of a cell, or something, her body is still and she's unconscious.

I let my eyes snap open and I look down. I'm standing in a pod type thing. Last time I checked, I don't sleep standing up. Or at least, it's not natural for me.

"Sora!" I heard Donald's voice outside the pod that held me.

"Sora, wake up?" Goofy.

I walked over and pushed on the side of it, not thinking it would work. Well, I was wrong, it did work after all. I feel out and landed in two pairs of arms. I stood up and put my hands behind my head, then started laughing. My clothes had gotten so small. I felt something on my shoulder and looked over and saw Jiminy.

"That was some nap…" he murmured. He jumped down onto the floor and took out his book.

"You mean, we were asleep?" I asked.

"I guess so…" Jiminy said.

"When did we go to sleep?" Goofy asked.

"Well, we defeated Ansem…then we went to go and find Riku and Airie…" I started, counting out on my fingers.

**Xeiria's Pov**

"How do you feel Xeiria?" Xemnas asked, finding me awake in the cell.

I shrugged and pressed a hand to my chest, Airie's chest, and felt a soft _thud _under my palm, and it continued for a long time. In fact, it never stopped. I let my hand fall and I looked up at Xemnas.

"I feel different, that's for sure," I said watching the floor. Well, I certainly didn't look any different. It was just that my body wasn't mine at all. If Sora saw me, he wouldn't even know me. I hated that fact.

Xemnas nodded and smirked toward me. "Well, I think it's about time we let you out of there, don't you think?" he pressed a few buttons on a number pad next to the bars that made the bars disintegrate. "Come on out, I'll just have to hope that you don't run away."

I got up and started walking over to where he was standing. "What do you want me to do first?"

He looked at me with a grim look, his usual expression. "I want you to go to Twilight Town. Sora is awake now, and he's searching for Airie. Collected as much information as you can about him."

I nodded and tried opening a dark corridor, but I couldn't, not since I was in Airie's body and she was pure, almost completely light. Xemnas seemed to realize this and he opened a dark corridor of his own so I could walk through.

When I came out I was in Twilight Town. The real one this time. I summoned my bow and arrows, just to make sure I still could, and it worked. I let them fade and I started walking around. When I walked into the sandlot I saw three children standing there, messing around with each other. I walked over to them and smiled brightly.

"Hi, I'm sorry to interrupted," I started, collapsing my hands together. "My name is Xeiria, I'm looking for a friend. His name is Sora. Have you seen him?"

One of the boys, Hayner I think, looked up at me. "Um, yeah, I think so…" e pointed the way to Station Heights. "He went that way, I think and…hey guys let's go ride the train!"

Okay, random. But I got the answer I wanted. I started walking toward the Station Plaza.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short today but I need to go somewhere and I'm not feeling the best. Life's a bitch. I found out on of my friends is pregnant. So...yeah.<strong>


	18. Meeting With Sora

**Wow…20 reviews and still counting! I never thought that would happen. I really thought this story was going to get like 1 review in it's whole existence. I was WAY wrong.**

* * *

><p><strong>Xeiria Still<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked right to the station, and quick too. If I didn't make it there on time, Sora would leave town, then Xemnas would kill me. On the way there, the kids that I had asked before ran right past me. They were going to the same place, I guess, because they went to the Station Plaza. I heard the clock tower ringing so I started running instead of walking. Once I got to the station I opened the door and walked into the middle of the room. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were standing next to a window, talking to a boy with cinnamon brown hair that was very spikey, spikier that Roxas'. That had to be Sora. There were two other characters with him too. One was a duck, the other was a really tall dog.<p>

The bells rang again and I checked my pockets. Shit, I had absolutely no money at all. Well, that only gave me a reason to go over and talk to Sora.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked walking over to him. He looked over at me and smiled brightly.

"Hi," Sora said. "Can I help you?"

"I…I don't have any money, and I really need to catch a train," I rubbed my arm nervously. "I'm sorry…this is going to sound so stupid…but can I come with you on the train?"

His eyes got wide and he looked over at the other two 'things' he was with. "Oh…" he looked back at me, smiling again. "Sure, of course you can! By the way, name's Sora." Sora pulled out a money pouch and handed it to the teller. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Olette perk up and stare right at Sora.

"What is it?" I asked, turning to her.

She only tilted her head and dug into her pocket, then held out another munny pouch that looked exactly like the one Sora had been holding.

"They're the same," the dog said.

Olette nodded. "Yeah, they are,"

Sora looked at both of them, then shrugged. He turned back to the man in the window. "Four tickets please!"

The man nodded and handed him four tickets. He handed one to the duck, one to the dog, and one to me. The last he kept for himself.

"Okay, let's go!" Sora declared. We all went over to get onto the train when Hayner called for Sora to come back. He turned around and Hayner ran over to us.

"Are you sure I haven't met you before?" Hayner asked.

Sora seemed to think about it, but then shook his head. "No, I'm sure of it. Why do you ask?"

Hayner looked down and shrugged. "I dunno…"

I looked over at Sora and he turned his head to face me, then he smiled. A single tear fell down his cheek.

"Sora…" I pointed toward the tear. "Why are you…"

He looked away and wiped the tear off his face. "S-sorry…I don't what came over me."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Pull it together man," Hayner said laughing.

"Right…see ya," Sora whispered. I waved to Hayner and the others and pulled Sora into the train. We sat down across from the dog and duck and Sora pulled the money bag back out of his pocket.

"Y'know…" he said to himself. He opened the bag and a small blue crystal ball rolled out into his hand. "I'm sad, for some reason."

Instantly I snatched the ball out of his hand and stared at it. "No way…" I rolled it around in my hand for a moment, then smiled to myself. "So Roxas…you really are still here…"

"You okay?" Sora asked.

I snapped up. "Oh, yeah. Right. I'm fine."

"I never got you're name," he told me. "What is it?"

"Oh," I said. "I'm Xeiria."

Sora nodded. "Nice to meet you. This is Donald and Goofy," he motioned to the dog and duck.

"Nice to meet you too," I answered. "So…way are you three getting out of town?"

"We…um…." Sora was looking for a lie. It was actually kinda cute.

"Visiting relatives!" Donald chirped. I could barely understand a word he said.

"Cool," I said looking down at my hands in my lap.

"What about you?" Goofy motioned toward me. "Why are you leaving town, without your parents or anything?"

I looked back down and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I…I'm running away…"

"Why?" Sora rested a hand on my shoulder. "Why would you do that?"

I shrugged. "I can't stand being in just one world…it seems so boring…"

Sora sighed and looked away from me, to Donald and Goofy. "How well can you keep a secret?" he asked me.

I turned my head. "Very well, why do you ask?"

Sora started to tell me everything about his journey before. How he'd gone to find Riku, Kairi, and Airie, only to find Kairi comatose, Riku lost in darkness, and to lose Airie. I couldn't help but feel bad for him of course.

"You have to keep this a secret," he told me.

I sighed and looked back at him. "Now tell me, how well can you keep a secret?"

"About as well as you," he told me.

So I started to tell him. "I'm Number XV in Organization XIII. Yes, I'm a nobody. But I don't want anything to do with them and I want them to go away, so in a way, I wasn't lying to you when I told you that I was running away. I don't know what I'm going to do once I get out of this town. I mean I love it here but it'll be to obvious if I stay here much longer," I summoned my bow and arrows. "I don't know how long I'll be able to stay alive, I know if I'm caught they'll turn my into a dusk or a samurai or whatever they please. I'm scared, Sora."

He stared at me in total disbelief until he nodded and clutched my arm. "Wanna come with us?"

I looked back over to him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm trying to find Riku still, and then I'm going to go home and see Kairi again. Maybe I'll even find Airie somewhere along the way…"

That was when she woke up and her voice whispered into my head. _"You already found me." _And almost as soon as she finished that sentence, she fell back to sleep.

"Yes, I'll come with you," I told Sora. "But I'm not able to collect hearts, just so you know, but I'll try to help you find Airie and the others.

He nodded. "Alright, let's go together!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Normal length chapter today! Alright, I need to go rest my fingers before working on Quizilla. But I'm also thinking about making a kinda prequel to this, about Xeiria's life. Anyone in favor?<strong>


	19. The Promise

**Easter! Sweet Tarts! Hyperactivity! Anyway…**

* * *

><p>Once all four of us stepped off the train it disappeared and only left tracks. The train was fun, I never had the time to ride it. I should have made time…<p>

"Well, there goes our ride…" Sora said, chuckling nervously.

I smiled nervously, then my stomach roiled. I grimaced, clutching it in my hands and biting down on my lip.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked, panicking. He grabbed my arm, trying to keep me from falling over.

I nodded and squeezed my eyes shut, then shook my head and dropped down to my knees. The pain inside me was growing and growing, and it wasn't going to stop for a while, I thought. I could hear Sora trying to talk to me, but I couldn't make out the words that he was saying. I looked up at him and tears must have been forming in my eyes, but I pushed them away. I opened my mouth but it wasn't Sora's name that came out. On instinct I called out for Roxas and fell into the darkness.

"_Xeiria, you need to stop this,"_

"_Stop what?" I asked innocently, looking up at Roxas in confusion. _

_He sighed and reached over, clutching my shoulders gently. "You need to merge and let Airie back out. She's going to over run you and both of you are going to end up dead, if you're not careful."_

"_I'm very careful," I told him. "I'm always careful. You know that. And I always will be. But right now what I'm doing is better than letting the Organization control me,"_

"_They have a plan," Roxas insisted. "I'm not quite sure what they want to do, but they're going to try and use you and Airie for Kingdom Hearts. And I'm not sure the results of that are going to be very good. For you and her, at least."_

_I looked down at the darkness below me. The only light is us. A fate light glows off both of us, but Roxas's light is brighter, of course. He always was brighter than me, in more ways then one._

_The Twilight Road to Nightfall…_

_My path. A dim-lit path to Darkness. It's not like I want to go that way, in fact I'd rather be the opposite, Dawn, but the Organization has turned me to the Darkness. __I know Roxas is on the same path, and I think all of the rest of us are already deep in the Darkness. Way to deep in Darkness. _

_It's because of the Heart. Sometimes the Heart is strong, and it will keep to the Light, or the Darkness. But usually the Heart doesn't go to the Dawn or Twilight. _

"_I'm scared for you," Roxas told me, breaking my thoughts and bringing me back to the reality of Darkness. _

"_I'm scared for you," I retaliated. "I don't want to lose you. Not again Roxas. Not again. Please don't leave me…" I break down and cover my face with my hands, sobs shaking my shoulders fiercely. _

_I feel his warmth wrap my body in it. I realized how cold I really was, because that cold is mixing with his warmth. _

_I hear his voice one more time before the Light finally comes to take me away from the Darkness. _

"_I will always love you Xeiria. You may be a nobody to everybody around you…but you're a somebody to me."_

"Roxas!" I screamed shooting up from the ground. "Don't go! Don't leave me here!"

"Right, no hearts!" I hear Sora scream. I looked around and found him with his keyblade raised, standing a ways away from Demyx.

He turned around, obviously angry. "Oh we do to have hearts! Don't be mad…" I was pretty sure he was trying to calm himself down.

"Demyx, what are they making you do this time?" I asked standing up. "Did they make you come up here and try to kill us?"

The poor nobody only sighed and turned his back to us, then spun around, pointing at Sora and I. "Silence, traitor."

He held a hand up into the air and a dome of water formed around him. Bubbles appeared in his hand and they formed his sitar. He spun it around and then pointed to us, a smirk on his face.

I summoned my bow and arrows. I readied one for a fight and pointed it toward Demyx, but once Demyx called, "Dance, water dance!" His form, only in water, came up from the ground everywhere. I mean, there were a ton of them. Not that I couldn't finish them off with one shot. There were just so many!

After a very wet battle both Sora and I were soaking wet. Demyx fell to his knees and his sitar disappeared.

"No way!" He screamed, his hands on wither side of his head and screaming to the sky. Then he slumped forward and Darkness engulfed him.

"Aw, we killed Demyx…" I said in a sad voice. I mean, we really didn't need to kill him. We could have just chased him off or something…

"You okay?" Sora asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and brushed him away. "Fine now. Sorry if I flunked out on you."

"No problem," Sora mumbled. Then he looked up into the sky. "Anybody else from the Organization what to mess with us!"

"Shh!" I cried, putting my hand over his mouth. "Don't encouraged them! Just because Demyx was weak doesn't mean the rest of them are. Trust mean, that's far from right."

"Aha! There you are!"

We all turned around and found a mouse walking toward us. I raised an eyebrow but didn't say much, because he was staring at me with some type of suspicion in his eyes.

"Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy called.

He turned his attention to them and smiled. He started to walk over when I heard a very loud bang coming from above us. I looked up and saw a dusk fighting with a heartless. There was a ton of debris falling down and one rock fell toward the King (Or whatever.) Goofy ran over and pushed him out of the way. Instead he was hit with the rock in the head, and he fell on the ground.

I couldn't react, someone grabbed my arm before I could even say a word. I was pulled around the corner and came face to face with emerald green eyes that had purple tear drop marking under them.

"Axel!" I barked. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to apologize for bringing Airie into the Organization's trap," he smiled. "Tell her that if she's awake."

"Whatever," I muttered.

Axel frowned. "Hey c'mon, don't be that way-"

"Roxas is dead Axel! How can I be the happy cheerful girl I always was? And now I just helped kill Demyx and I'm not sure who's next…" I trailed off and started letting tears pour down my face.

Axel gave me a look of shock, or something, like he's never seen something like this happen before. "Xeiria…" Suddenly there was a lot of rumbling, and I covered my ears. I was beyond the point of having an anxiety attack, I was on the verge of a full fledged breakdown.

"Not happening not happening not happening…" I kept muttering, when rubble was starting to fall. Axel scooped me up into his arms and dodged all of them, easily getting me out of the way of everything that fell.

"Xeiria, look at me!" Axel commanded. I looked up into his face. "Go help Sora with the heartless. Or he'll be wasted in a second."

I nodded, grateful he was letting me go. "Thank you," I summoned my arrows again and ran to help Sora.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi. And no, Axel is not falling in love with Xeiria. I don't even really like Axel. So the chances of him liking Xeiria more than a friend is like the chances of him liking Roxas or Xion. ANYTHING ABOUT AKUROKU AND I'LL SLIT YOUR THROAT! THEY'RE NOT GAY! That is all.<strong>


	20. Stranger

**My mom's grieving. My Daddy died 3 years ago today. Love you dad, love you bunches! **

**Anyway, onto the more interesting stuff, spring break's next week! Woohoo!**

* * *

><p>I ran back and found Sora, Donald and Goofy just fine. Yeah, Goofy was fine now, apparently. The mouse, the King I guess ran over to a figure in a black coat and I realize it was Xemnas. Oh no. He was here. What if he saw me?<p>

"Xehanort!" The Mouse cried.

Xemnas only sighed. "How long has it been since I abandoned that name…"

"Out with it nobody! Where's Kairi? Where's Riku, Airie?" Sora demanded, and I ran over to him. He only nodded to me and continued watching Xemnas.

"I know nothing of Kairi," Xemnas insisted. "But Riku…perhaps you should ask the king…" he glared over at me. "As for Airie, you should consult Xeiria." Then he disappeared into a dark corridor, but not before the mouse jumped in after him.

"He's gone…" Sora muttered. He dropped onto his knees and slammed his hand again the ground.

"Sora, Goofy," Donald said looking off somewhere else.

"What's going on?" Goofy asked.

"Way to fall into their trap."

I turned around and saw Axel. Sora jumped up and held his keyblade up incase Axel decided to attack.

But he only sighed. "C'mon, it's a set-up by Organization XIII. Xemnas is using you to destroy heartless. That's part of his master plan."

"Xemnas?" Goofy asked, oblivious to my leader's name.

"The guy you just saw. He's their leader." Axel said. "X-E-M-N-A-S. Got it memorized?"

Our leader Axel. _Our _leader. I thought angrily. You're still helping.

"Organization XIII wants to get rid of the heartless?" Donald asked.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Man, you're slow." he pointed to the keyblade. "Every heartless slain with the keyblade releases a captive heart. That's what the Organization wants."

"So what is the Organization going to do with those hearts?" Donald asked. Jesus, no wonder Axel wasn't giving us many answers. We were asking to many questions.

"I'm not telling," he said, as expected.

"Wait, you're the one who kidnapped Kairi!" Sora growled.

"Bingo," Axel said, smiling. "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Where is Kairi?" Sora asked. Axel only scratched his head. "Please, just tell me!"

"_Sounds like he cares more about Kairi than he does me…" _Airie said, almost as if she was awake. But no, there was still a hint of sleepiness in her voice. But with that she drifted again and didn't wake up.

"Look," Axel said. "About Kairi, I'm sorry."

"Axel!" Darkness filled the space between us, but I saw Axel fade into a dark corridor and leave us. Saix came out of the darkness in between us and held his arms out so neither Sora or me could get to where Axel had been to stop him from leaving.

"We'll ensure he receives the maximum punishment," Saix told us, as if reassuring that he was going to hurt my friend. I clenched my hands into fists and glared up at him.

"I don't care about any of that! Just let me into the Realm of Darkness!" Sora demanded.

"If it's Kairi you're worried about, don't." Saix said. "We're taking very good care of her."

"Take me to her," Sora said.

"Is she really that important to you?" Saix asked.

"Yeah, more than anything."

That made Saix scoff. It was fake, of course, but there was a hint of hatred in it. "Oh please, you're so pathetic. You say that she's the most important thing to you, but whatever happened to Airie? Did she leave your mind Sora?" he pointed over to me. "Look at her Sora! She's right in front of you! And she's been there the whole time!"

Sora looked over at me. "What? Xeiria is Xeiria. Even if she's Airie's nobody she's still Xeiria!"

"You're missing what's important," Saix said. "And about Kairi, the answer is still no."

"You little-" Sora cut himself off.

"Are you angry? Well, take that anger out on these heartless!" Saix snapped his fingers and small soldier heartless appeared. He turned to them. "Pitiful heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts. The keyblade releases those hearts. They gather in Darkness, master less and free. Until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes we can truly finally exist."

"What in the world do you think you're prattling about?" I turned my head slightly and saw a woman with tinted green skin.

"Kingdom Hearts is mine!" she went on to say other things that I didn't listen to because Airie had an opinion on that that I was listening to.

"_He doesn't care about me, you know."_

"_He does care about you Airie, he's just lost. He hasn't seen you such a long time, he's afraid you're gone."_

"_I am gone, Xeiria. You've taken over, and I want you to. I wouldn't be able to fight another battle after this. I don't have any strength any more."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_My strength's being sucked away the more you use my body. And once all of it is gone…well, let's just say that you'll get your own heart, lucky you."_

"_Then I'm letting you out."_

"_You can't let me out, is the thing."_

"_Then I won't fight! I refuse!"_

"_Then I'll make you fight."_

"Xeiria! Look out!"

I blocked the attack of one of the heartless, but blocking was all I was letting myself do. For Airie's sake.

"Hit it!" Sora pleaded.

"No!" I called, straining against the heartless attacks. "For Airie! I won't let her die!"

"_Oh yes you will."_

Before I knew it I was shooting arrows all over the place. Was Airie trying to kill herself? All of the heartless disappeared and hearts flew into the sky.

"Imbeciles!" The woman called.

"What?" I screamed back.

"You can't be trusted to do anything!" She held up her staff and darkness engulfed us.

When I opened my eyes again I was still standing up. There was nothing but Darkness around all four of us. Off in the distance was a man in the Organization's coat holding a white box. He disappeared and dropped the box. Donald walked over and picked the box up, only to have to taken away by Sora.

Sora opened it up and I walked over next to him. Inside was a photograph and a stick of sea salt ice cream. My stomach growled at the sight of it, realizing how long it had been since I last ate.

"It's the gang from Twilight Town," Goofy concluded. "Hayner, Pence, Olette, and um…"

I looked closer at the picture and see who the four person is.

"Roxas," I gasped. I looked over at Sora and noticed he had said the same thing.

"You know him?" Donald asked.

I nodded, but Sora shook his head and I was ignored. "No, the name just popped into my head. This is Roxas."

Donald picked up the sea salt stick.

"Do you really want to…?" Goofy started.

"It's safe to eat," I interrupted. "I've ate them before."

When the darkness faded I was back where we had been fighting before. But I didn't see Sora or the others anywhere. I called their names a few times but no one ever responded.

The response I did get wasn't very pleasant. Someone grabbed my and hoisted me over their shoulder and started carrying me somewhere. I started screaming and they put me down. There was a man with long brown hair and a scar in the middle of his face standing in front of me.

"If you want to be difficult…" he muttered. I saw him raise his hand high above his head. He brought it down against my head and my vision immediately blurred. The man lifted me off the ground and carried me into a building when the world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally got Axel into this! Yay! Alrightly, I'll see y'all tommorow. <strong>


	21. Death of a Friend

**Hi! Stuff…**

**Has anybody heard of Wolf's Rain? It's an Anime show and my friend's obsessed with it. So I got online and made her watch her favorite characters die over and over again. **

…**.I'm so mean. On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>When I wake up I'm lying on a bed. The room I'm in isn't familiar at all and the man that knocked me out was standing against the wall, close to the door. I guess he was standing there so when I woke up I wouldn't try to escape.<p>

"So…you're Xeiria, aren't you?" He asked.

I nodded. "And you're a stranger that I don't know, aren't you? Or are you someone I do know that decided he was going to knock me out for no reason?"

He sighed and walked closer to me. "My name is Leon. I'm sorry about that, but we need to know who you really are. Aerith wants to make sure you're not going to try to kill Sora, or anything."

I scoffed. "Oh please," I stood up off the bed and walked closer to him. "If I wanted to kill him I would have already. But I've run away from the Organization, so that says something. And that girl, Airie, I'm her. Well, her nobody. But since the Organization wanted me to merge with her she went along with my plan and now I'm in her body. She's comatose right now. I can't help want I'm doing…" I realize I've just spilled everything and I break down and start crying. "Please, don't tell anybody! I really don't want to hurt Sora. I just want to get Airie back to him and this was the only way. Once I get there I promise that I'll go away forever."

Leon only stared at me. "Okay, I got all the important stuff in that explanation, I think. So, I'll tell Aerith and I see if she thinks that you're safe enough to let go," he walked out and locked the door from the outside again.

I sat back down onto the bed and wiped the tears off my face. Nobodies aren't suppose to cry, I reminded myself. But you're different, after all.

I sat quietly, surveying the room when he came back in.

Leon sighed and shrugged. "Aerith says that you're safe. She just wants you to promise not to hurt Sora. So, can you do that? If not, I'm afraid I'm going to have to destroy you."

I nodded. "I'll be okay. I won't hurt him. I'll protect him, for sure."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, go. Sora's in Betwixt and Between. You better hurry. He won't last long there."

My eyes widened and I nodded again. "Right! Thanks!" I opened a dark corridor and ran through quickly into the Betwixt and Between. I looked around and found Sora surrounded by Lesser Nobodies. I summoned my bow and ran over to help him.

"Hey Sora, how ya doin'?" I asked, staying behind him. "I gotcha back!" A Dusk jumped up and I shot it. "See?"

Sora looked back and nodded. "I've been worried about you! Come to help me out with these guys?"

"Hell yeah!" I tilted my head to the side and smiled. "Ready?"

"Always!" he called back. A shot a few Dusks and a Samurai or two. But the more I shot the more popped up.

"It's no use!" Sora called, looking back at me.

"Don't stop moving, or Darkness will over-take you!" I heard Axel's voice and I looked over in front of Sora and saw him slice through a Dusk. "Get goin!"

I glared at him. "Axel! You left us!"

A looked a regret crossed his face but it quickly faded before Sora could see it. He jumped closer toward us and sliced through a few more Nobodies. I was about to go over and beat the shit out of him, but I was still preoccupied with shooting Dusks to death.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Don't ask, just leave!" Axel commanded, knocking a Dusk away. But another one just came and pinned him down. I over and shot it.

"Leave him alone!" I screamed. I looked back over at Sora and nodded. "We can use him! It'll get rid of the Dusks faster!" I motioned to Donald and Goofy. "Because we both know that they aren't going to help much!"

"Hey!' Donald cried. "Let me tell you something Missy-"

I didn't paid attention to him. I went on fighting the Nobodies and I think Sora decided that Axel was safe to fight with, for now.

Well, it didn't work much. After a while we all were in a triangle, but we didn't bother to fight.

"I think I liked it when these guys were on my side," Axel said, panting slightly.

I smiled when I heard Sora say, "Feeling a little…regret?"

Axel scoffed and shook his head. "Nah, I can handle these punks. Watch this!" he jumped into the air and fire exploded everywhere and that was all I could see for a minute. Just a reddish orange, everywhere. When it faded I noticed I had put my arm in front of my face and I saw that Axel was on the ground, black wisps of Darkness flying off of his body and into the sky. I ran over to him and bent down on my knees. When I looked toward his face I saw Sora had joined me on the ground.

"You're…fading away," he whispered, stating the obvious.

Axel smiled. "Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. Not that Nobodies really have beings…right? Anyway, I digress, go find Kairi. And, sorry for what I did to her."

"_See? All about Kairi."_

"_Shut up." _I commanded silently. _"My best friend is dying, and you have to be that selfish?"_

"When we find her, you can tell her that yourself," Sora said.

Axel scoffed. "Nah, I'll pass. Don't think my heart would be into it. Oh, and by the way…" he reached up, putting a hand on my cheek. "This one here, she's special. She feels. She knows what it's like to hurt. As for Airie…" he let his hand fall off my cheek and he pointed to my Heart. "She's here too. Sorry Airie…I never wanted to hurt you, either."

"_It's okay, Axel."_

"Axel, what were you trying to do?" Sora asked.

"I wanted to see Roxas," he looked back over at me, smiling. "Y'know, getting the gang back together? You two were the only ones who made me feel like I had a Heart…" he looked back to Sora. "Funny, you make me feel…the same way…" he cringed slightly. "Kairi's in the Castle dungeon…now, go!" he held his hand up weakly and opened a dark corridor, but it fell limply into his lap again.

I bit down onto my lip and shut my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at Sora.

"What did he mean…Airie's here too?" he asked innocently.

I sighed and put my hands over my face. "I am Airie. I took over her body because I knew she was to weak to come to you by herself. She thinks you don't care about her anymore because of Kairi…I am her. I'm sorry Sora!"

Sora bent down, brushing hair off my face. "It's okay. Is there anyway for me to see her?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. Not until my job is done…"

He nodded. "That's fine. Don't worry Xeiria, Airie, whichever one you are right now. Let's go."

I stood up and walked over to the dark corridor, Axel's last dark corridor, and walked through into my home world.

I looked up at the castle and shook my head. "Oh Axel…of all places…" then I remembered that he said Kairi was in the Castle and I braced myself for something terrible.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! But this is going to be over soon, I think. Unfortunately. There may be two or three more chapters left of Driven my children. <strong>


	22. The Castle Part 1 : Something Important

**Strange…spring break. It's start's today, yet I want to get up early. Oh well.**

* * *

><p>We came out of the dark corridor into the Dark Town.<p>

"Axel said Kairi was in the castle dungeon," Sora told us, as if we weren't there five minutes ago when Axel had died.

"Then we better find a way to that castle!" Mickey said. Oh yeah, apparently Sora and the others had found him before I showed up again.

We walked through the town (With me giving directions of course.) until we got to Memory's Skyscraper. Donald and Goofy stood in one place like the useless saps they were, but Sora and I were at least trying to look for a way to the castle. I didn't want to open a dark corridor, I didn't know if it would be safe or not.

"Sora!" Donald called. I turned around and found Donald and Goofy being guarded by two Samurais. Sora called their names in response and was about to run over to them, but then the world went hazy for both of us. Sora looked over at me, to make sure I was seeing the same thing, and I nodded back. A dark corridor opened nearby and that was enough to tell me who was coming out of it. It was almost enough to make Airie's Heart stop.

But I turned around anyway and found him. His hood was up, hiding his face, but I knew it was him. Roxas held his arm up and a Oblivion appeared into it.

"A keyblade?" Sora called, stating the obvious again. Roxas ran over and tried to strike him, but Sora was fast enough to summon his own keyblade and block it. Roxas stood higher though, pressing against him, then the world went white.

I'm sure Sora didn't see the same as what I saw.

_He's standing in front of the Old Mansion in Twilight Town. He's not moving, but he's still standing, and his head is down. _

_A dark corridor opens nearby and a man with his hood up walks out. When he speaks, I know in an instant that it's Xemnas. _

"_You seek a purpose," Xemnas said, to which Roxas only gave a small nod. "I can give you just that,"_

_He waves his arm out in front of Roxas to spell the letters SORA. Another wave of his arm and they spin around Roxas's head. Xemnas makes a stopping motion with his hand and they stop. In the middle of the letters rearranged is a golden X. Now the name spells ROXAS. _

"_Roxas…" he whispers quietly. _

"_The new you," Xemnas declared. _

"Xeiria!" Sora called, shaking me. "Snap out of it! Xeiria!"

I looked up at him. "You…you killed him didn't you? He's gone now?"

He nodded, smiling. "Yeah, he's gone now. Don't worry about him-"

Well, that was when my temper gave way and I tackled him onto the ground. I punched Sora over and over again until I pulled myself off and curled away from him.

Sora stood up and moved away from me, wiping the blood off his face. "What was that about? Xeiria, what's gotten into you?"

"I'm sorry Sora….I'm sorry Sora…." I kept muttering it over and over again. "I'm sorry Roxas…"

"It's okay, it's okay," he said, forgiving me yet again. Why was he always forgiving like this? I guess he would have to be like that with Riku. Since he always tied to kill Sora when he was taken by Darkness. He pulled me off the ground and our faces were so close I thought he was going to kiss me or something. I pulled away automatically. That was when I understood why. He would forgive Airie for anything.

"He said…he defeated Riku…" Sora continued, and I realized he had been talking.

"But nobody could defeat Riku!" Donald said, reassuringly.

I beg to differ. Roxas did, I did…

_And so did I!_

_Hush! I know you did, I was about to say you. So shut up and go back to sleep. _

_Hmph. You're very demanding. _

_I get it from you. _

"Let's move on," I suggested when everyone was silent. They seemed to agree, so we did.

Once we reached the Brink of Despair, we could see the castle better. But that was where the road ended.

"Dead end?" Sora asked, looking over at me, as if I knew everything about this place. And I really didn't , because they didn't let me out of the castle much after Roxas left unless Axel was the one who pulled me out.

"There's gotta be another way…" Mickey insisted, trying to look around for a way.

Suddenly the castle started to glow, for some reason, and Sora's keyblade appeared in his hand. It pointed toward the castle and a ramp of energy was made. Well, convenient.

"Kairi, we're coming," Sora whispered to himself. We walked onto the ramp and into the castle. It led us into Nothing's Call.

"Kairi! Where are you?" Sora called once we were in.

"Shh! Sora!" I covered his mouth yet again. "Do you want all of them to come out and kill us, or at least, the one's that are still alive?"

He shook his head. "No…"

I nodded. "Then be patient and we'll find her!"

I led his through the Crooked Ascension, which always gave me a headache, and through Twilight's View. I led him into the Hall of Empty Melodies, and that's when Saix came again. He was standing up on one of the ledges, watching us closely.

"Where's Kairi?" Sora demanded, wanting that answer.

"Who knows? I expect she's catching up with her friend from the Darkness," Saix said. Kairi doesn't have any friends from the Darkness…right? Maybe I was wrong.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"She doesn't need you anymore," Saix told him.

"I'm suppose to believe that?" Sora shouted back, smart enough to know that was the truth.

"Well, you don't need to…but you can believe this," Saix pointed up to Kingdom Hearts. "Organization XIII doesn't need you anymore…just look there," he looked over at Kingdom Hearts and smiled wickedly. "Our Kingdom Hearts…thanks to you we've collected thousands of hearts. Can you hear their euphoria? Now, all they need is one more helping from the Keyblade bearer!" Saix snapped his fingers and Shadows appeared everywhere.

"We gotta fight!" I said, summoning my arrows. "Or we're going to get killed!"

"But…Kingdom Hearts!" Sora said pointing up to it.

"Sora!"

I looked up and saw a girl with dark red hair wearing a pink dress waving to him.

"Sora, it's really you!" She called. Sora called her name back, and I learne that this was Kairi. But when he did call her name, the heartless jumped on Sora and covered him. I shot some of them but more and more would jump on top of them.

"You leave Sora alone!" Kairi insisted, jumped down from the ledge. But the heartless covered her too. It wasn't like I was able to save both of them. I hit another Shadow with an arrow but one cut my arm open with it's nails. That didn't keep me from fighting, of course. There was a bright flash of Light that knocked me over. I looked around from the ground and saw the Shadows on Sora were gone and he was standing up, and Kairi was gone.

"Sora, are you okay?" I asked, blocking the blood flow from my arm.

He looked over at me and grimaced. "The question is, are you okay?" he walked over and took out a potion and poured it over the cut. I cringed, the feel of the potions on wounds never felt good. Never.

"Now I am," I said. Sora smiled at me but then looked up at one of the ledges. There was a thing wearing a strange suit and the woman from before. But for now they would just have to wait. I wasn't going to deal with them, and apparently neither was Sora.

"Let's go get Kairi!" Sora said, tugging on my arm lightly. I nodded and stood up, but then arrows rained down from one of the ledges and I knew exactly who had shot them.

"Have you been a good boy?" Xigbar's voice asked.

"Show yourself!" Sora commanded.

Xigbar appeared from a dark corridor. "Apparently not. Sora! Roxas! Hey Xeiria! How's Airie?"

"Roxas?" Sora turned to me. "Did he just call me Roxas?"

I nodded. Donald and Goofy looked at each other but didn't say anything.

"You've put Organization XIII into a real pickle. I guess that must be why the keyblade chose you," Xigbar smirked. "But man! It picked a real dud this time. You're not half the hero the others were."

"Are you done rambling?" Sora asked.

"Rambling? Rambling?" Xigbar said. "Nah, I was just telling you that your time is up, traitor," he summoned his arrow guns and jumped down, smiling at us. "You really shouldn't have betrayed us."

After a huge fight with his, his arrow guns dropped to the ground and he dropped to him knees.

"I lost? Me?" he asked weakly.

"Why did you call me Roxas?" Sora asked.

Xigbar looked up at us. "Wouldn't you like to know." he looked down again and started to fade away.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Sora called. But it was to late Xigbar was dead.

"Sora!" Donald pointed up to the ledge. "Kairi!"

I looked up and saw her fighting with another keyblade, along with another man.

_Oh my god! It's Riku!_

_Riku has silver hair, idiot. _

_Well, duh. I know that. But remember when he released the Darkness in his heart? That made him look like Ansem. But it's Riku!_

_I get it now. _

"Let's go!" I called, motioning up to them.

We walked up a staircase or two until we got to the top of the ledges. Kairi was done fighting but didn't seem to notice us.

"Wow! You were great Kairi!" Donald called.

"Oh!" She turned around and smiled, tossing her hair when she saw us.

Sora walked over to her. "You are different Kairi. But I'm just glad you're here!"

Kairi nodded. "You and Riku never came home. Airie was taken by that man, Axel. So I came looking for you guys."

Sora looked down at the ground sadly. "I'm sorry-"

Before he could finish Kairi pulled him into a hug. A knot tied in my stomach, by I knew it was really Airie's reaction.

"This is real…" Kairi whispered.

Sora was still getting over the shock from the hug, but he hugged her back. There was complete silence for a while when Ansem opened a dark corridor and started to walk toward it.

"Wait, Ansem!" Sora called over to him. "I mean Xehanort's heartless…I never thought I'd see your face again. But you saved Kairi. And I can't thank you for that."

Ansem didn't even bother to respond. He just started to walk away again, but Kairi ran over and grabbed his arm.

"Riku, don't go!" she begged, tugging on his arm.

Sora gasped, and Donald and Goofy were taken aback.

"Kairi, what did you just say?" Sora asked.

She looked over at him. "Riku."

"I'm no one. Just a castaway from the Darkness." Ansem insisted angrily.

Kairi looked over at Sora and I. "Please, one of you come talk to him! Sora, come here…" she looked over at me. "You…I know you…" she only brushed it away and took one of Ansem and Sora's hands. "Here, you'll understand," she placed both boy's hands on top of each other, then looked at Sora. "Close your eyes."

I guess Sora did, because all was silent. Then after a moment Sora looked back up at Ansem.

"Riku…it's Riku! Riku's here!" Sora grabbed Ansem's hand tighter and dropped to his knees. I walked over and bent over, my hands on my knees. I wasn't really sitting, just bent over. From what I could see, Sora was crying.

"I've looked for you!" Sora told him.

"Come on Sora, pull it together," Riku begged, his voice normal again.

"I looked everywhere for you!" Sora repeated.

Riku was silent. "I didn't want you to find me,"

"But it was him helping us all along, wasn't it?" I heard Goofy ask.

"Huh?" Donald looked over at him.

"The clues we kept getting."

"I was starting to think you guys would never catch on," Riku told them. "Sora never did pick the brightest friends."

"What do you mean by that?" Donald asked angrily.

"Why didn't you come tell me you were okay?" Sora asked, getting up from his knees.

"I told you…I didn't want you to find me…" Riku said, looking at himself. "Not like this. I fought with Ansem. With….Xehanort's Heartless. I won. But to use the power of Darkness, I had to become Ansem myself."

"Does that mean you can't change back?" I asked, trying to be nice to him. Okay, so we were never friends, but I was interested.

Riku looked down at me. "This battle isn't over Xeiria. And for now, I still need the power of Darkness."

"Then let's finish it, together!" Sora suggested. Everyone else nodded.

Riku smiled slightly, I think.

* * *

><p><strong>Rawr! Hi. I'm done! This is going to be spilt into parts after this chapter. Next we meet Luxord. <strong>


	23. The Castle Part 2 : Ignorance

**It's the morning. ^^ I only have one Mountain Dew left. I hope it lasts me the day.**

* * *

><p>After defeating Xigbar and finding Riku and Kairi we went up to Proof of Existence.<p>

"It feels like a graveyard here," Kairi said, shaking.

"That's because it basically is," I told her. "See the damaged panels? They represent a dead member. Only five left. Xemnas, Saix, Luxord, Roxas, and I."

A dark corridor opened nearby and Luxord stepped out.

"Speaking of Number X…" I said pointing over at him. Sora and Ansem- sorry, Riku, looked over at him.

Luxord only smirked and snapped his fingers. Cards came from the floor and surrounded us, all except for Sora. When the cards spun around us I blacked out.

That wasn't for long though. When opened my eyes again I was standing in between Riku and Kairi. I rubbed my head and looked over at Luxord's panel. Now it was damaged and red.

"See?" I said, pointing to it. "Luxord's dead now."

Riku nodded. "She's right. That's exactly what this place is. But…the Organization only had fourteen members. Why are you Number XV?"

I looked at the panels. There was an extra one. It was red, slightly damaged. "I….don't remember her…"

"You said her," Riku pointed out.

I brushed it off. "Let's keep moving." I took Sora's wrist and led him away from the room. Was there a Number XIV? I don't remember if there was or not.

Ugh, it was straining. I didn't need to think about it right now.

As we walked into another room, Riku stopped suddenly and looked around. "I can sense Saix. He's using something to boost his power. If we can get to him, we can use it too!"

I ran forward in front of everyone else and found myself in Addled Impasse. Saix was standing in front of the window that showed Kingdom Hearts. When I stopped he turned around, smiling at me.

I started backing away. "Um…Sora! Riku!" Either of them would do, really. They were there soon after I called, all of them. Kairi being here…she could get hurt, even if she had a keyblade now.

"Only you could have made it this far…Roxas," Saix said, looking at Sora.

"That's really getting old," Sora said, obviously aggravated.

Saix only summoned his claymore. "Different name, same fate," he thrusts his claymore forward and a wave of energy sent me tumbling away from Sora. . Riku covered Kairi and both slid back toward me and a barrier locked them out, so they couldn't get to Sora again. I propped myself up onto my elbows, coughing.

"Are you two…okay?" I rasped out.

Kairi looked over at me and nodded. "How about you?"

I shrugged. "Well, I'm certainly conscious. Would I like to be at this moment? Not really. But I am…" I coughed again.

Kairi walked over and bent down. "I know you from somewhere. Have I met you before?"

"I'm Airie's nobody," I told her.

"More than that now," Riku said. "I've looked into the Organization's plans. And you agreed, didn't you? You took her over? I would expect that from you."

"It was the only real way for us to both get to Sora and Roxas…" I insisted.

"Roxas is gone," Riku said.

"He is not!" I cried. I jumped to my feet, summoned my bow and pointed an arrow to my heart and drew it back. "If he's gone, then I can kill Airie too, and she can be gone too."

He only looked away and shook his head. I dismissed the bow and fell back down, coughing. I crawled over to the barrier and pushed on it gently, yanking back when an electric shock went through my body.

"Ow!" I said. "Damnit."

Riku scoffed at my language, but there was really nothing funny about it. I always cussed when I was angry. Had he never heard me?

I reached out again, touching the barrier, hoping for pain. I don't know why, but I wanted the pain right now. It might feel nice. But when I reached out for it, the barrier wasn't there anymore. I ran through to Sora's side and watching Saix limp over toward the window again.

"A heart…if I had a heart…" I heard him muttering. "Kingdom Hearts…where is my heart?" He reached up desperately, but faded away.

"I don't get it," Sora told me, looking in my direction. "Why does everybody keep calling me Roxas?"

I sighed, looking down. "Roxas is…."

"Your nobody," Riku said walking over.

"My nobody?" Sora asked looking up at him. "But I was never a heartless…oh, right."

"It was when you saved me, remember?" Kairi asked walking over toward us.

"And then Airie lost her heart and I was born?" I told him, trying to be sure that was right, so I looked over at Riku and he nodded.

"Xemnas was the one who found Roxas," Riku started. "He could use the Keyblade because he was your nobody. That's why Xemnas brought him to the Organization. But Roxas betrayed them. After that I fought him because I thought it would help you wake up. I lost, but the next time we met I made sure I was the strong one." He stopped, looking at me again. "Maybe I really didn't need to fight him. I think…he only wanted to meet you Sora."

"Roxas," Sora looked down. "I'd like to meet him too."

I looked down and Kairi touched my arm. I pulled away from her and growled, I don't like it when people that I don't really know touch me. Riku walked closer to Sora and pointed toward his chest, then Sora touched his heart and Riku nodded.

"Can we go?" I asked shakily. Anymore talk about Roxas and I was going to cry. And I already would have if Riku weren't there. But since he was, I held it in, and the only reason why was because he would say something like "Quit crying. You're a nobody. A nothing. And you don't have feelings."

Sora only nodded and we walked into the hallway. Somewhere I could see a beam shooting at Kingdom Hearts, and it was weak.

"That beam…" I told Sora, pointing up to it. "What is it from?"

"Let's go find out," Sora said, pulling my along as he ran.

We ran up and found a man with long blonde hair and amber eyes holding onto a machine of some sort. I realized it was DiZ, but I didn't get it. Wasn't DiZ black? From what I could see of his skin before I thought he was black. Not to be racist or anything. Next to him was Mickey. Well, now we knew where he had been.

DiZ looked over at Sora. "The rest is up to Sora, and Roxas, I doubt if you can here me, but I'm sorry," then he looked over at me. "Sorry Xeiria. You didn't deserve to be treated the way we treated you."

"Ansem!" Mickey called, directed to DiZ, even though Riku was the one who looked like Ansem. Was that DiZ's real name?

"My heart is telling me what I must do!" Ansem said. "Let me do what it says!"

"No!" Mickey said.

Riku walked over, knelt down, and grabbed Mickey's arm. "His heart is already decided. We can't change that now."

A dark corridor opened nearby and Xemnas stepped out of it.

"I was wondering who was interfering with my Kingdom Hearts. And look, here you all are." he said motioning towards us. "How convenient for me. Ansem that Wise…you look pathetic."

"Have your laugh," Ansem replied. "I deserve as much for failing to see what a fool you are!"

Xemnas shook his head. "Students do take after their teachers. I was a fool for being your apprentice. After all, none us this would have ever happened with you. You are the source of all the Heartless. It was your research the inspired me to go further than you ever dared."

"I admit…my disregards brought chaos to more worlds than one," Ansem told him. "But what were you seeking? You erased me from the world and took my name and to continue research better left forgotten. Is this the answer you've been looking for?"

"All that and more," Xemnas continued. "I'm carrying on you yourself began, I'm creating a new world, one heart at a time. I thought you'd praise me, but all you ever did was hold me back. I understand though. You have a heart. And you're powerless to control it. Consumed, by the jealousy for the student who surpassed you."

"Xehanort. Foolish apprentice to a foolish man," Ansem taunted. "You have surpassed nothing, only to prove how little we both know. We both claim to know the Heart, but it's essence is beyond our reach. We're both ignorant, just as when we began. I'm afraid that any world of yours, any world you create, would be an empire of ignorance. That is why you and your empire are destined to fall!" Electricity sparked from the machine and flew everywhere. "Riku, you know what to do! King Mickey, my friend, forgive me, farewell!"

The machine sparked again and exploded. The next thing I knew there was a flash of light and pain.

I opened my eyes and I was on the ground. In fact, everyone was on the ground. No one really seemed to be hurt, at least, Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Mickey were fine. Riku on the other hand, looked like himself again. At least, he had the blindfold on and his hair was silver and long again.

And next to me was a girl with medium length black hair. Airie's eyes were closed and she was breathing. I got up and shook Sora, who immediately got up, rubbing his head. He looked over at Riku and called his name, to which he responded and got up. Everyone was starting to get up, excepted for Airie. She was still on the ground.

"Airie!" Sora, Riku and Kairi called.

"Ansem did say anything could happen…" Mickey said.

I smiled. "I guess you don't need me anymore…but I bet Xemnas could use me one last time…" I opened a dark corridor but Riku caught me by the arm.

"No. We still need you." he said. "We need another hand. You're staying here."

"Whatever," I said.

Airie's head turned slightly and her eyes opened, looking up at Sora. "What….what happened?"

"Airie!" Sora called again, hugging her. "You're back!" he helped her to her feet, but she stumbled. He caught her again and held her close.

"What next?" I asked Riku.

"Xemnas. He's the last Organization survivor."


	24. The Castle Part 3 : Almost Done

**Hi there. It's Easter! Yay! Candy! *Reaches for candy on top of very high self.* Need…sugar…rush….NOW!**

* * *

><p>"Riku, you gunna take that off?" Sora asked, motioning to Riku's blindfold.<p>

Riku looked down. "Oh, right," he pulled the blindfold off his eyes and let it slip onto the floor. His eyes blinked a few times before adjusting.

"What was that about?" Sora tilted his head, confused, obviously.

"His eyes couldn't lie," I pointed out.

"Lie?" Sora said.

"And just who were you trying to fool?" Airie asked. She smiled in Sora's arms and shut her eyes again.

"Myself," Riku said plainly.

"Riku, c'mon man!" Sora said, jumping up and down. "You have friends like us, why'd you try to everything on your own?"

"I'll tell you why….because I'm not a total sap like you," he said smirking.

"Say that again!" Sora dared.

I looked up at Kingdom Hearts. It was darker, and there were tons of Hearts flying to it.

"Shit," I whispered. Sora must have heard me, because he turned around. "Look!" I pointed up to Kingdom Hearts. "Something's wrong with it!"

"What know Riku?" Sora asked, relying on Riku as usual to answer his questions.

"Who defeat Xemnas," Riku answered.

"Xemnas?"

"The last Organization survivor," he looked over at me. "Besides her, of course."

"Right!" Sora leaned Airie against the wall. "You guys take care of her."

"Wait!" I called. "I want to help you guys!"

"You could get hurt," Sora told me.

"I know that." I smiled at him. He was like Roxas. Always worrying. "Besides, I'm sure Kairi, Donald, and Goofy can take care of Airie by themselves."

"Let her Sora," Riku insisted. "She won't be quiet if you say no."

"I won't," I told Sora. He only smiled and nodded.

"Okay, whatever," he said. "Come on!"

We started to run when Riku threw off his coat and revealed real clothes. Not that Organization clothing wasn't real, it was just something you couldn't buy in stores.

"Let's go!" Riku commanded, obviously irritated a little.

I nodded, when I noticed that everyone else was following us. Why were they leaving Airie behind? Didn't they know she could get hurt.

"One of you stay!" I demanded, pointing to Donald and Goofy. "I don't want her hurt. If she is, you'll have to put up with me for the rest of your life, and do you really want that? I don't think so."

Goofy bowed his head and started to walk back to where Airie was unconscious again.

"Thank you!" I called back to him.

After that we continued to Ruin and Creation's Passage we fought the Heartless off for a while when Kairi called our names. She pointed to where Heartless were literally pouring out of the windows.

"There's gonna be no end to this," Riku sighed.

"Together we can stop them!" Sora said, almost trying to reassure us of that fact.

All of the sudden, out of nowhere basically, the two people from before showed up right in front of us.

"Be gone from here! Leave these creatures to us!" The woman commanded us.

"But there's no way we can take them all!" The big dog…animal…thingy said.

"I will be sending them after Xemnas…or rather, you'd fight them yourself?" the woman asked.

"Frankly my dear…I'd rather run!" the creature told her, after a long pause.

"Off with you then!" The woman said.

The thing backed away until it ran into Mickey.

"Well, if it ain't boat boy King!" Creature said.

"Time to weigh anchor Pete!" Mickey replied.

"What? Like abandon ship? I don't think so!" Pete, I think, said back.

"Sora! Your Majesty! Do not forget! Once I have finished them all, this castle shall be mine!" The woman promised.

"Now look here! Opportunities like this don't come around often!" Pete told her. He looked over at the Heartless. "Bring it on!" We couldn't stop them before they ran into battle.

"We gotta hurry!" I told Sora and Riku. I pulled on the sleeve of Sora's shirt, trying to get him to come.

"But…" Sora started to protest.

"They're doing what their Hearts command," Mickey told him. "We can't interfere."

As we ran away from the scene and came into The Altar of Naught, Xemnas was reaching his arms out to Kingdom Hearts.

"My Kingdom Hearts…ruined! I will have to start all over again." he turned toward us. "Warriors of the Keyblade, go collect more hearts!"

"No!" Riku and Sora taunted. I knew that wouldn't happen. They weren't as stupid as they acted.

I summoned my bow, knowing this meant war.

"Why do you hate the Darkness?" Xemnas asked.

"Aw, we don't hate it…it's just kinda scary," Mickey told him. "But the world's made up of Light _and _Darkness. You can't have one without the other. Cause Darkness is half of everything. Sorta makes you wonder why we're scared of it…"

"It's because of who's lurking inside," Riku pointed out.

_You would know._

"Then allow me another question," Xemnas told Riku. "You accept the Darkness, yet you chose to live in the Light. So why is it that you hate us for teetering on the edge of Nothing? We who were turned away from the Light and the Darkness…we who never had a choice?"

"Simple. It's because you messed up our worlds."

"That may be…" Xemnas said with fake sadness. "But what other choice did we have? Isn't that correct, Xeiria?"

"Oh cut the crap!" I screamed back. "At least my sadness is real! You're just trying to mock emotions!"

"Give a rest Xemnas! You're a Nobody!" Sora said. He turned to me. "Well, maybe you are too, but you're different, aren't you?"

"She retained emotions when she was made, Sora," Riku said.

"But he doesn't exist! So he can't feel sad…right?" Sora asked, looking to Riku for answers, again. Riku only nodded.

Xemnas scoffed. "Very good. You never miss a thing. I cannot feel sorrow, or anything else. No matter what misery befalls the worlds….no matter what you think, or how you exist." He threw his arms up into the air and energy surrounded us. When it went away both Xemnas and Sora were gone.

"Where's Sora!" I looked around and walked around the edges of the Altar to see if he was falling into oblivion. When I saw he wasn't, I turned back to Riku and Kairi. "And Xemnas, he's gone too!"

"Sora! Where are you!" Kairi called out. She walked around a little, trying to see if he could hear her from another angle. "Sora?"

"Sora, answer me!" Riku called out. "Damnit, where is he? Sora!"

I called his name once before he appeared on the ground. Kairi and Riku ran over to see if he was okay, but I only watched. Xemnas was right. Nobodies didn't exist. We were nothings. We weren't meant for anything. We don't have a purpose.

Finally, I walked over and bent down next to Sora. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he told me, rubbing the side of his head. "Where's Xemnas?"

Donald looked around and then started screaming words that I still couldn't understand that well.

I looked in his direction and saw Xemnas inside of Kingdom Hearts. God, he would not stop would he? Was it really even worth it anymore? I mean, Kingdom Hearts was destroyed, and doing all of it over again wouldn't be worth it.

"Hear me Kingdom Hearts!" Xemnas called out. "It seems we must being anew. But hear this : I will give you as many Hearts as it takes, mark my words! You can be no more complete without me than I am without you. Heed me! Kingdom Hearts! Lend me your power so we both can be complete! The power to erase the fools that hinder us!"

"Xemnas, don't do this!" I cried out.

"Hearts quivered with hatred…" Xemnas continued.

"Xemnas, stop!" Sora called.

"Hearts burning with rage…"

"You'll never win!"

Xemnas continued to talk nonsense until he disappeared completely.

"You can't hide from us!" I called.

"Look at that!" Kairi said, pointing back at something. We turned around and saw a door that was hanging open slightly.

"Wanna go through?" I asked Sora.

Sora nodded.

"Once we go through, we may never come out," Riku told us. "It's victory, or oblivion. So Sora, Xeiria, are you ready? We all stood on different paths for this door before, do you remember? Now we stand side by side. Xeiria, I know that if you go through, it could kill you. Are you sure you want to go through?"

I nodded. "There's nothing left for me to live for. I me, if I go through, then I'll go back to Airie, if I win. If I get killed, well then, I'm dead, and Airie will never be complete. Ever again. And I made a promise to a friend I'd see him on the other side. So yes, I'm determined to stay alive."

Riku nodded. "And I'm sure Roxas would have done the same thing."

I know I blushed, but it was kept hidden behind my hair. I know Riku knew I was, because he was laughing, and Sora only stood there looking confused.

"Are you ready to go yet?" I asked when I looked up.

Both boys nodded and we walked through into Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter, I think. <strong>


	25. The Castle Part 4 : Don't You Dare Cry

**Last chapter children! I hope you've enjoyed Driven! I will be making a….what would you call it? I want to say prequel but it happened during this. What would you call that? Please tell me!**

* * *

><p>Sora, Riku, and Mickey's keyblades opened the door to Kingdom Hearts. Inside, there was a whole different world. We all entered it, but I knew only a few would make it out. In the middle of the world was Xemnas.<p>

"So…it seems your Hearts have led you to obliteration," he said. "Perhaps it doesn't pay to be loyal to one's Heart. I will have to be sure and remember that."

"Why? You'll never have one!" I said, smirking. Wow, I was really starting to push my luck.

A building collapsed between us. On one side, Kairi, Mickey, and Donald were trapped. The door was closing with Sora, Riku and I on the other side of it. Riku called out, but the door closed any way. That was that, we were facing Xemnas.

"We can take him on our own!" Sora reassured.

Walls came up from the floor and surrounded us but Sora sliced through them with ease. We ran further in when Xemnas tried to hit us with a type of ship that looks a little like a dragon. I dodged, and the others must have too, because when I saw them again the were still in one piece. Well, there was a gash on Riku's forehead, but other than that everything about him was okay. And Sora seemed to be fine too. After a very intense battle between us, Xemnas and other lesser Nobodies we finally came out victorious. Xemnas faded away, so we thought.

"You all did great!" Mickey told us once we came out.

Sora turned to Riku. "You're coming with us, right?"

"I had to give in to Darkness," Riku told him.

"Riku!" Sora said.

"How would I face everyone?" Riku asked turning toward Sora, who was squeezing his face like a little kid.

"Like this!" he asked.

Riku laughed at the pathetic attempt. Maybe it really did make him feel better, I don't know.

I laughed weakly, which brought attention to me. There was a dark corridor, and Namine stepped out. How was she here? Then I realized. It was time for me to go now.

I don't know what happened next, but Roxas was there. He was transparent, but at the same time when I reached out to touch him he was solid.

"Xeiria, you're…" he brushed aside my hair and reveal a gaping hole in my chest. I hadn't know it was there. I didn't know Xemnas had stuck me. When…? Riku and Sora saw it too, but they made no move to give me an elixir or anything. They stood there watching my blood drip onto the floor. My legs finally gave way under the little weight I had and I fell, only to be caught by Roxas.

"How bad?" I asked weakly.

He looked down at the wound again. "Worse than it looks. Probably hurts worse too, doesn't it? But…you're going to be okay."

"Liar," I said, smiling a little. "That's a lie and you know it. I'm going to die…it's not worth telling me lies…I'm not as dumb as I look…"

Roxas looked up into my eyes and sighed. "I know…I know you won't make it. But…if you don't then I'll never see you again! Can't we get you back to Airie real quick?"

I shrugged, the Darkness growing stronger and swallowing everything around me. "Maybe I will…maybe I won't…but I'll make sure that I'm there when you go to sleep…I'll make sure…everything…is okay…Roxas…"

My breathing ceased completely then. I knew once my eyes closed I would fade into the Darkness, maybe that Darkness would go to Airie. Maybe I would go to Kingdom Hearts. I didn't know…I would just have to wait.

When I knew I was gone I found myself laying on the concrete of the clock tower. In Twilight Town. Sitting next to me was Axel. He wiped his fingers over my forehead to get the hair off of it.

"Hey kiddo," he told me. "I'm sorry."

I nodded. "I know. What of Roxas?"

Axel looked away. "He's going back to Sora. And you'll go back to Airie soon enough. I'll be left here alone again…" he rubbed the back of his head. "Man! You guys just know where to go do you? You come here to visit me, then you leave. So mean…"

I giggled. "Whatever. Not like we have much of a choice."

"Or maybe it's just because you don't like me anymore," he smirked. "Well, see you soon, kiddo."

The world was black with Darkness again in a matter of seconds. In that Darkness I was able to see Roxas. He walked a little closer to me, took my hands and started rubbing them with his thumbs.

"You're here," he said, trying to convince himself.

"I am," I said, starting to cry. "I am here…"

He smiled. "Calm down. You're hyperventilating."

I shook my head. "Just happy to see you. Don't want to go anywhere now."

"Neither do I," Roxas told me. He inched his face closer to mine until our lips touched, and we shared our last kiss before the Void took us away.

Now we have to wake for own awakening, again.

* * *

><p><strong>Airie's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I had to say goodbye to say hello. <em>

_I said goodbye to my Heart, and I said hello to Xeiria. She said goodbye to her memories of her life before, but she said hello to Roxas. So is saying goodbye really that hard? It could be, but sometimes it isn't. _

_When Sora and Riku defeated Xemnas, I was able to wake up. But when I did, I wasn't in the castle anymore. I was on Destiny Islands again. I started to cry, because I knew I had taken Xeiria out of the world, it being my fault or not. Sora told me everything was going to be okay, but when I looked at him, he looked like Roxas. He told me I was beautiful, but I knew he wasn't really talking to me. _

_Later that day, after that incident, Sora told me for a minute during the conversation I looked exactly like Xeiria. I didn't bother to tell him about Roxas. _

_Things went on as normal. I said hi to Riku and Sora in the hallway at school, I listened to the same music, I still lived in that little house on the beach. But Kairi and I were friends know. I guys all of that had brought us together, because we knew what it was like to lose something important. I wore that silver necklace everyday, in reminder that I would never like myself forget Xeiria and Roxas. _

_Maybe one day, if there was some freak accident, they would come out again._

* * *

><p><strong>It's over! Alright, so I know it talks a lot about Xeiria and Roxas waking up in the ending, and I might make a sequel about it for Kingdom Hearts 3D, if I like the game. <strong>

**For now, look out for ****'One for Sorrow' ****which will be all about Xeiria's life in the Organization. Thanks to you all who have loved this story. ;D**

**Oh! Here are some songs to listen to while reading this!**

**Opening theme - Monster by Paramore**

**When the Islands are taken away - Master, Tell Me The Truth - Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Final Mix**

**Airie's Theme - Tears of The Light - Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep**

**Xeiria's Theme - Vector to The Heavens - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days**

**In Proof Of Existence, when Xeiria is trying to remember Xion - Destiny's Union - Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep**

**When Airie comes back out - Missing You - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days**

**When Airie finds out Sora is asleep - Friends In My Heart- Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days**

**The Incident with Saix and Xeiria - Strange Whispers - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days**

**Xeiria's Death - Riku's Theme - Kingdom Hearts (I think it's in all of them, right? And I know it's his theme, but it's sad and sets the mood.)**

**Roxas and Xeiria - Roxas's Theme - Kingdom Hearts II/358/2 Days/ Coded**

**Ending theme - My Immortal - Evanescence**


End file.
